


Bite Me

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blood, Blood Drinking, Confessions, Disordered Eating, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human!Yuuri, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, vampire!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: As Yuuri’s birthday fast approaches, the human servant knows that the one thing he wants is the one thing out of reach… for his Vampire Master, Victor, to turn him; to make him his for all eternity. But Victor doesn’t look at him that way.Does he?





	1. Thirst

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Vampires exist. Always have. They are not the monsters that hide in the shadows, they aren’t even monsters, full stop. They just… have had a lot of bad press.

For centuries, vampires and humans have coexisted. Let’s face it; if a vampire needs blood, a willing donor is far less stressful than trying to get a drink any other way.

A vampire will usually have one human servant, someone who is their eyes and ears to the outside, daylight world, who can handle the dull day-to-day affairs that naturally come from living for centuries (after being alive for over a hundred years, would you want to look at your tax return form again?!). But, most importantly, a human servant is the life source for any vampire. A willing blood bank. 

And Yuuri had always been more than willing to be Victor’s human servant. Ever since he first met him.

Or rather, ever since he made a fool of himself and propositioned the centuries-old beauty, drunk as hell and completely inhibitionless. 

Whatever had compelled him to find his way to the Blood Bar that night had shriveled up and died long before he had resigned himself to losing himself in drink. Maybe it was the loneliness, maybe it was the hope that he’d be chosen as someone’s servant, maybe it was a dangerous disregard for his own life or the thrill of an immortal, ethereal creature wrapping their lips around his flesh. Just the thought of it pulled a flush to his skin, a slight shake of his hand as he lifted another glass of champagne to his lips. 

Blood Bars had come into fashion some time ago, an attempt to shift public opinion and give the immortals among the living somewhere relatively safe to drink, with supervision. Those types of establishments were another way to make the coexistence easier, but they still felt seedy and underground. Yuuri still felt as though he shouldn't be there, despite the multiple red neon signs outside the building, blinking _'humans welcome’_ and _'seeking willing donors’._ (Establishments like this tended to emphasize 'willing’ above all else. Vampires had a bad reputation as it was.) 

Yuuri had tucked himself into the corner, setting himself away from the throng of other giggling, outgoing humans in the bar, fawning over the visiting vampires. Beautiful women, attractive men, all wide eyes practically begging to be chosen. Yuuri envied their enthusiasm, bubbling energy that seemed to completely evade him the moment he’d been passed over for the bright-eyed girl beside him, the one with a laugh like a chiming bell. _‘Should have done something different with my hair. Should have worn contacts.’_ His thoughts rolled with ‘should-haves’ as he was repeatedly ignored by the fanged patrons, finding their match for the night in the others, the humans not too shy to say hello, or ‘Hi, my name’s Yuuri, what’s yours?’ when someone sat on the barstool next to his. Instead he pulled uncomfortably at the paper wristband he’d received at the door, a small red ‘A’ stamped against a white background.

The bartender met his eye sympathetically, placing another full flute of champagne in front of him.

“Someone will come along, I just know it, my boy. Chin up.” He said, a smile shining in his blue eyes. _‘Sure hope so’_ Yuuri grumbled in his mind, tossing back the dregs of his last glass before starting the new one. 

The night continued on in that way for an hour or two, Yuuri lost track of time, if he was completely honest. Pointy-hair bartender man kept filling his glass and every vampire to stroll in through the door seemed to look right through him. At some point, a small, blonde-haired boy took a seat next to him, exuding all the charm of a wet cat. The two had essentially cut themselves off from the group, with Yuuri’s bashfulness and the kitten’s quick, biting tongue. 

“Oi. Can you go be sad somewhere else? You’re killing the vibe.” he spat, Yuuri hardly coherent enough to decipher the words after ten… eleven? Sixteen flutes of champagne. The bill would definitely smack Yuuri in the face in the morning. 

“Mnot sad, *hic* ‘m jus shy, okaayy?” Yuuri slurred, hiccupping and playfully shoving the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Hey. Don’t _fucking_ touch me, pig, I swear to god-” his voice faded from Yuuri’s ears as the small tinkling bell above the door rang, and he looked to the entrance lazily, his head starting to spin with the bleary haze of the drink in his veins. A single icy blue eye zeroing in on Yuuri’s in half a second, piercing right through the fog of the alcohol. A striking sheet of silver fringe lay draped over one eye, and Yuuri couldn’t breathe. Didn’t want to breathe. “You fucking listening to me? Hah?” The blonde stepped between Yuuri and the vision at the door, unraveling a knit scarf from around his neck. 

“ShhhHHshhhh, stop yelling. He’s p-pretty.” Yuuri unsubtly pointed across the room to the door, mouth slightly agape as the vampire unbuttoned his navy blue peacoat, long, alabaster fingers working deftly over the buttons in a way that reminded Yuuri of something else entirely. His coat and scarf hung on the rack by the door, he spun on his heel and caught Yuuri’s eyes again, somehow both chilling and burning through him at the same time.

Yuuri didn’t notice the vampire entering just behind the silver-haired being, but the younger man beside him did. The man was steely-eyed like a soldier; he must have been a warrior for countless great nations in his lifetime. The undercut gave him a modern facade, despite the stony face of a man who had lived too long and seen too much... and he looked at the blonde boy like a challenge to be won. 

The blue-eyed vampire weaved himself through the now-crowded space, ignoring every pair of bright eyes that followed his every move hoping he would pick them instead. But the chiseled perfection found his seat to Yuuri’s left, the crystalline blue-green of his eyes hypnotizing in the low light of the bar. They looked… lonely. Deep and celestial, but cold and lonely.

“H-hi.” Yuuri stammered as the vampire dropped his gaze to the white wristband.

“Hello, _milyy_.” He replied, a Russian accent curled around the two simple words in a way that felt like molten rock under Yuuri’s flesh, pale pink lips pulling back enough to showcase those long, white fangs. “May I?” He asked, taking Yuuri’s hand and lifting it to his nose. A request to smell, the first step. Yuuri shivered and nodded, the drink buzzing in his veins didn’t help him fight off the shaky breath that fell from his lips as he felt the rush of air of the immortal's breath and the cool touch of lips against the back of his hand. “Victor Nikiforov. Pleased to meet you…?”

“Oh, um, Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.” The Japanese man scrambled to say, almost tripping on his own name as the vampire’s eyes met his again, still breathing deeply against Yuuri’s skin.

“Oi. I wasn’t done talking to you, shithead.” The younger man barked again, and Yuuri lazily turned around in his seat, empowered by the immortal’s attention. 

“D-daance-off.” Yuuri said with an embarrassing garble in his voice, tossing back the last of his sixteenth flute of champagne.

“HAH? The fuck d’you mean, ‘dance-off’?” He shouted, green eyes glinting like emeralds.

“You. M-me, dance-off.” Yuuri challenged, thrusting a finger into the middle of his chest, the blonde’s face screwed up in a combination of horror and disgust. 

The blonde's demeanour suddenly shifted as the dark-haired vampire moved to watch the dance-off. He had just been about to tell the drunk Japanese idiot to fuck off, but something in those steely eyes told him to show off. Stand out. Be the one to watch. So if the Japanese moron wanted to make a fool of himself, he'd gladly let him.

“Fine. But if I win, you gotta get the hell out of my sight and stop ruining my fucking night. Got it?” Yuuri had nodded, barely paying attention to the blonde's demands as the best idea he had ever had popped into his mind, now utterly swimming in drink. He turned back to the vampire who was still holding Yuuri's hand in his, tracing the blue paths of veins and the flexing lines of tendon under his flesh.

“H-hey, I… I got a great idea!” Yuuri had blabbered, champagne keeping hold of his common sense. “If… if I win this dance-off, I get to-to be your human servant! Won’t-won’t that be great? Then you can have all the blood you want! Be my master, Victooruu!”

If Victor had been able at the time, he would have blushed at the boldness of the young human. If his heart hadn’t stopped so many eons ago, it would have skipped at the determined (yet slightly woozy) glint in those chocolate eyes. And if he had had a smidgeon of self-control, he would have walked away, would have told Yuuri to talk to him again when he was sober. After all, to make a contract with a vampire isn’t something one can walk away from. It’s a job, literally, for life; either a human servant offers his last drop of blood to his vampire master (be that after one night or fifty years) or they themselves are turned into vampires. 

But he didn’t. The champagne lingering in the human's- _Yuuri's_ blood, swirling in his scent got the better of him, blurring his reservations in a way Victor hadn’t felt in centuries. Yuuri won the dance-off, and Victor had let himself be dragged by the wrist to the Japanese man’s hotel room. There, despite every fibre of his being telling him this was such a bad idea, despite even trying to voice his concerns to the human, Victor had bitten Yuuri. Torn that paper wristband off and laid his mark in the soft, warm flesh there.

Not on the neck! That is a no-go area, regardless of what the media says. Fake news, even a century ago. The neck... is a very intimate place. It meant something _much_ deeper than what the general populace thought. All it took was a simple bite on Yuuri’s left wrist, just above his pulse, to seal his fate. His and Victor’s. 

For as Yuuri was bound to Victor, to serve him in any way the vampire saw fit, Victor became tied to Yuuri, became his shield from other vampires, from other… less-than-pleasant creatures. 

The following morning, Yuuri had woken up with the hangover from hell, a stinging pain in his wrist, and a dozing vampire in his bed, sheets pulled up over silver hair to hide from the early morning sunlight.

Even in his befuddled state, Yuuri had felt the pull; that invisible thread that bound him to Victor, a force that told him he needed to feed the vampire, sustain him, stay close to him. And he… liked it.

So, one year on, he was still had Victor’s side. He managed the vampire’s estate in Saint Petersburg, handled the daily, humdrum affairs that bored the centuries-old man, even met with the human servants of other vampires, like a young man called Phichit and a woman called Lilia, to ensure no animosity grew between the other vampire masters and Victor. It hadn’t happened for over a millenia, but better safe than sorry.

And in return, Victor gave Yuuri everything he could ask for; a beautiful home, more than enough money (saved from several lifetimes) to buy anything he wanted, even an adorable poodle to keep him company when Victor was… otherwise occupied.

But, despite all of that, Yuuri felt… cold. Alone. And he knew why, but he was too afraid to admit it. At least, he was at first.

He wanted more from Victor. More than the occasional drag from his wrist. More than the money and the material perks of being a human servant.

He wanted Victor to make him his. All of him. He wanted to feel his needle-sharp fangs sink into his neck and claim him as his and his alone. He wanted to be held in Victor’s arms, held to his chest as the vampire drank from him. He wanted his blood to course through Victor’s veins as he held him down and claimed every quivering inch of his body as-

“Yuuri?”

He almost jumped out of his skin, unaware that he had zoned out. Across the dining table, Victor was staring at him, cerulean eyes piercing and hypnotic, his brow furrowed and lips pursed.

“Something on your mind?” That accent curled around the words so beautifully, so seductively without even trying. Yuuri forced the thoughts out of his mind long enough to reply with a shaky, 

“N-no. Just lost in thought, I guess.” He laughed nervously and dropped his gaze to his dinner, knowing that as long as he didn't see his eyes, he could avoid the more… _explicit_ thoughts. 

Victor hummed thoughtfully, but let it go. He knew Yuuri would eventually tell him what was on his mind. He always did. Of course, Victor could sense what mood his human servant was in. If he was happy or sad, hungry or tired. He’d only be able to read Yuuri’s thoughts if he - no, no he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t! Dismissing that train of thought, the vampire cast his eyes back to the plate in front of him, trying to ignore his craving for something else.

It had been nearly a month since he’d last drank. He was beginning to feel ice form in his fingertips, his hair was losing its shimmer, his alabaster skin was sinking and turning ashen. He needed a drink. He needed Yuuri’s blood.

But last month, he had almost gone too far. And he’d be cursed if he let it happen again.

It had started off playful. Teasing. Almost...flirtatious. Victor had never denied that he had found the raven-haired human attractive, with his sparkling amber eyes, rosy cheeks and musical laugh. He had been showing Yuuri how to waltz, just like he had done in his living years.

“Vitya, I feel ridiculous!” Yuuri had half-pouted, half-giggled as he stepped on Victor’s toes. Again.

“Nonsense, lyubov moya!” Victor had laughed, the rich, velvety timbre of his voice toying with the nickname as he attempted another spin. “All it takes is practise.”

Yuuri had scoffed. “Easy for you to say - you’ve had how many years of dancing?”

“Oh, Yuuri, you wound me. Must you remind me of my age?” The vampire had clutched at his heart, draped a long, pale hand over the eye not hidden behind his silver hair.

“Only if you continue to insist I try and claim a ‘senior discount’ on everything for you, Victor.” Yuuri had laughed, the joke easing his discomfort as they whirled around the floor like spinning tops, their mutual gravity spiraling ever closer like colliding galaxies of stars. That was the best way Yuuri could describe the buzzing under his skin, like millions of stars burning and twinkling beneath his flesh. It rang in the electricity of Victor’s cold hand cradling his, of the other hand resting in the small of his back. Of course, he felt the pull from their binding, that Victor was thirsty. He could see it in his eyes, the usual light aquamarine tinted a deep azure, bottomless and hungry as the sea.

Victor had harrumphed in his silly, childlike way and made Yuuri laugh again, that beautiful sound that made the immortal ache for more. More of that laugh, more of that smile, more, more, more. He felt as though he could never quite have enough. And even in the middle of their fumbling attempt at a waltz, he had felt his mouth begin to water. The memory of Yuuri's blood sat warm on his tongue, of the taste of copper and the utterly irresistible vanilla scent of the human’s flesh. 

“You’re improving already, Yuuri.” Victor had murmured as the raven-haired man found his rhythm, finally gaining control of his step-ball-change. Yuuri's eyes lit up with excitement, the sweet, innocent excitement that set his face glowing with pride. “Ready to try a spin?” Confidence swelled in Yuuri’s chest as he nodded, rehearsing the move in his mind as Victor had described it.

Then, he was flung away, his right hand still held in Victor’s left, the long line of his arm extended fully away from himself. A tiny flick of his wrist guided Yuuri to spin back into his arms, wrapping himself in those lanky limbs to rest against his chest, facing away from the immortal. He had felt Victor draw near as he whispered low and deep, “Absolutely beautiful, Yuuri.”. 

Victor had felt Yuuri’s heart beating against his chest, that crimson call pulling at his suddenly **very** dry throat. The vampire could practically see that tempting artery in his neck throbbing, the double-thrum of his pulse calling his name, _Vic-tor, Vic- **tor, Vic-tor**._

It was Yuuri who had first noticed. His eyes fluttering open (when had he closed them?!) as a brush of warmth spread across the side of his neck. Warm and soft. Almost like…

Lips.

He hadn’t meant to gasp out loud. He had even covered his mouth with his free hand, but the startled sound had already betrayed him. He had frozen, eyes wide and staring straight ahead of him, as the sensation on his neck suddenly stopped.

Victor had stumbled backwards, releasing his grip on Yuuri’s hand, his chest heaving. His lips had tingled with the stolen warmth from Yuuri’s skin, his tongue dancing over his elongated fangs, begging for a better taste.

“Yuuri… I-I’m sorry, I - oh, gods!” he had backed away, hands covering the shame in his eyes. He had felt sick. So close. He had come so close to - 

“Vitya, it’s alright!” Yuuri’s voice was saying things that his brain wasn’t comprehending. Was it alright? His vampire master had been a breath away from drinking from his throat - the one place that would change the dynamic of their contract forever - and Yuuri was talking like he had merely bumped his shoulder. “Nothing happened. You stopped yourself before-”

“But what if I hadn’t?” the vampire had snarled, fangs flashing in the light. “If I hadn’t heard you, if you hadn’t - I have to go.”

And before Yuuri had been able to protest further, Victor had disappeared, leaving him alone in the large room. With a heavy sigh, he turned off the stereo and leaned against the wall, staring out of the window with his arms wrapped around himself. He knew that Victor would probably go out that night, his thirst taking him to a Blood Bar.

Yuuri had absentmindedly rubbed at his neck. He could almost feel the sensation of Victor’s lips, still hovering over the pulse. Worrying his lip between his teeth, he had imagined what it would feel like; two fangs, sharp as needles, breaking that top layer of skin; a hot, wet tongue lapping those first drops of blood that rose to the surface; the tight clasp of lips on his neck as Victor drew more of him into his mouth…

That night was the first night that Yuuri had touched himself with the image of Victor biting him rather than… something else.

That night was also the first night in over a year that Victor had visited a Blood Bar. He hated them - one could never tell who would be waiting, more often than not a group of doe-eyed humans with ridiculous fantasies of fictional vampires - but he was desperate. Sinking into a high-backed leather chair, he buried his face in his hands and groaned.

_“Too close… too fucking close…”_

“Who can I get for you, sir?” a droll, melodic voice had drawn Victor’s gaze upwards. “Oh, it’s you. Haven’t seen you here in a while, Victor.” Victor released a sigh of relief at the sight of the younger vampire. Short, black hair, gelled to a ridiculous point at his forehead, deep, sympathetic eyes that gave away his youthfulness. Even his fangs were on show behind his soft lips, not quite having learned how to keep them hidden until needed. The younger vampire carried himself with the casual air that only someone from the eighteenth century could; a dandy, Victor vaguely remembered the term. Dressed in pearly silk and black velvet, the younger vampire might as well have worn a sign around his neck saying ‘Guess what? I’m a vampire’.

“Good evening, Georgi.” Victor had smiled; at least there would be one familiar place in this place. “I didn’t realise you still worked here.”

The younger vampire - Georgi - had smiled broadly. “A place where fine ladies happily come, seeking that eternal kiss? Why would I ever leave?”

Georgi then moved to the chair opposite Victor, landing gracefully onto the leather. Hooking his long finger under his chin, he had stared at the older vampire with a look of slight amusement.

“If you’re trying out your telepathic skills, Georgi, I strongly advise against it tonight. I am not in the mood to indulge your childish whims.”

Georgi had held his hand up apologetically. “I wasn’t; I was merely wondering what brings you here. I thought you were blissfully happy with your human servant.”

“I am!” Victor had snapped. “I mean, I was - I...oh, gods!” He had lowered his head again, his hands running through his hair. There was a slight tremor in his fingers.

Georgi had frowned. “You haven’t drunk tonight yet, have you?” The dark-haired vampire snapped his long fingers and a young woman had scurried over. “A glass of Type A, preferably French, no younger than thirty years. You should find some in the cellar.”

The woman had nodded and quickly headed behind the mahogany bar to the cellar steps. Georgi then turned his gaze back to Victor, his hand toying with the frothy ruffle under his chin.

“Trouble in paradise?” Victor had glowered at the teasing lilt in Georgi’s voice, at the slightly amused tilt of his head. But he remained quiet; he had come here to drink, not to air his dirty laundry with one of the biggest gossips in the region.

The waitress had placed a crystal goblet on the table in front of him and he bit down a thirsty hiss. The scent of freshly drawn blood was heady, the bright colour sharpened by the crystal. Victor had almost snatched the glass but he resisted; he was not going to behave like a debauched animal, especially in front of the young woman, who for some reason had yet to walk away.

The waitress had stood frozen, violet eyes wide with an expression that lay somewhere between awe and fear. She didn’t blink, absentmindedly rubbing her right hand over her left wrist, a hardened leather cuff wrapped over her bonding point, and coffee-coloured skin peeking out under her white blouse.

“Sara, sweet,” the woman had jumped at the mention of her name, eyes softening as they turned to Georgi’s velvety voice, “you’re making my friend uneasy. I’m sure your brother requires your help behind the bar.”

“ _Si_ , my apologies, master.” 

Victor had cocked a curious brow at Georgi as Sara walked away, mumbling quietly to the man behind the bar who bore a remarkable resemblance to her. Georgi had merely shrugged, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

“The brother wouldn’t let her work her on her own and the poor lamb simply begged me for a job. What’s a fellow to do?”

Victor had hummed, sipping on the drink before it went cold; it was a refreshing bouquet, but didn’t come close to the sweet flavour of - 

He had gripped the goblet and sank further back into his chair, a melancholy sigh drifting from his lips.

“It never does taste quite the same after you’ve Bonded, does it?” Georgi had leaned forward, the teasing smile melting into a serious frown. “Victor, why are you here?”

Tears clung to Victor’s silver lashes. “Georgi, I-I almost drank from his...Yuuri’s…” his hand had slid to his own throat, holding back a sob, the motion finishing his sentence. 

Georgi had gasped, his eyes wide in shock. “Victor, you didn’t!”

“Of course I didn’t! I stopped myself. But-”

“But you wanted to.” Georgi then sighed, running a hand over his brow. “What about your Yuuri?”

“I told you, I didn’t-”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Georgi had interrupted him. “What did he say? Did you frighten him? Was he angry?”

Victor had thought back, swirling his drink in his hand. Yuuri had been surprised, he remembered the wide expression on his blushing face.

Wait. He had been blushing?

_“Vitya, it’s alright!”_

Yuuri had said it was alright. What did that mean? Alright that he had stopped himself in time? Alright that he had almost done it? Alright to actually do it??

Victor then rubbed at his right temple, an ache beginning to pinch. 

“Talk to him.”

Georgi’s dull statement had snapped him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“You heard me - you’re not that old to claim you’re going deaf.” Georgi had rolled his eyes. “Look, you know, as well as I do, that drinking from a human’s throat means a lot more than just blood; it’s our equivalent of foreplay.”

“You always were a romantic!” Victor had scoffed.

“Can it, old man! I’m being serious. Yuuri might not even be fully aware of what a bite like that means. Or that he might like it. That is what you’re worried about, isn’t it?”

Victor had scowled. “I thought I told you not to read my mind.”

Georgi had snorted derisively. “Didn’t have to - it’s written on your face. My, my - the great Victor Nikiforov, in love with his human servant. If my heart could still beat, it would skip.”

“I will rip your throat out if you don’t shut up!” Victor had snarled, a bit more of his malice slipping into the words than he intended. Georgi then held his hands up in placating surrender and stood from his chair by the hearth, leaving Victor alone with his storming thoughts and the glass in his hand. The longer he smelled the liquid the more bitter it became. It was still faintly warm, but the aroma was a crude affront to the delicious memory of Yuuri… of tangled vanilla and copper, of chocolate eyes and blushing cheeks. Victor loosened his tie at the thought.

Yuuri had blushed. 

Maybe Georgi’s suggestion wouldn’t be such a terrible idea. Maybe he could talk to Yuuri about it. His thirst had overpowered his nose and tongue as he drank, the liquid sliding down his throat warmly. He had felt a bit like a child forcing himself to eat his vegetables, or… at least what he imagined that would have been like. His living years were so far behind him they might as well belong to someone else entirely. He drank to stop the ache under his flesh, to stop the thirst, to regain his control again. 

Victor shook himself from the memory of that night, from the earthy smell of leather and the taste of unfamiliar blood on his tongue. Yuuri’s eyes were carefully trained on his dinner, an identical version of Victor’s (which he really didn’t need to eat, but had taken to eating with him anyway).

“Yuuri, I-”  
“Victor,”

They stumbled over each other a bit, fumbling phrases of 'go ahead’, and ‘no, you go on’. Both men tried to avoid speaking first, right hands reaching for crystal glasses of wine simultaneously. A year of constant contact had begun to blur their behaviors together, learning each other's habits like mirrored images.

Yuuri spotted the tremble in Victor’s hand as he raised his glass to his lips. He felt the pull of the vampire’s bloodthirst, the ache that lingered between them, but he couldn’t bring himself to mention it. He felt like such a coward, being unable to perform his main job as a human servant, but he was afraid of his own feelings. He knew that Victor drawing blood from his wrist wouldn’t be enough anymore. He wanted more. But Victor didn’t want that. 

_‘Of course he doesn’t,’_ a cold voice taunted him as he forced another bland mouthful of food down, _‘why would **he** want to bite your neck? Victor could have any human in the world, could take any of them to his bed and drain them of every last drop of blood and anything else he wanted - why on earth would he do that with you?’_

Yuuri pushed his plate away, nausea and frustration ruining his appetite. He hated that the one thing he was dying to ask Victor was the one thing he dreaded getting an answer to.

“Yuuri?” Victor moved to stand as Yuuri buried his face in his hands, elbows propped on the table. The vampire could feel the tension in the human’s chest, the invisible link between them taut like violin string. “What’s the matter?”

_‘You won’t drink from me anymore. I’m about to get another year older and I hate that. I hate that I’m going to grow old and one day be useless to you. I hate that I want you. I hate that you don’t want me the way that I want you. I hate that I love you.’_

“Nothing.” the lie came easier than the truth as he waved his hand, placating his Master. “Just… not hungry.”

“Well, I can relate to that!” Victor said brightly, pleased that he made Yuuri smile, a little bit at least. 

“Victor…” Yuuri chewed on his lip for a moment, thinking how best to say it. “It’s… it’s been almost a month…”

Victor stilled in his seat. It always unnerved Yuuri when he did that; all trace of life evaporating until it was like he was looking across the table at a statue, albeit a masterpiece carved from alabaster and sapphires. It reminded Yuuri that, despite his musical laughter and love of music, despite how adorable he looked when he played with Makkachin, Victor was not actually alive.

And Yuuri was. And he hated that.

Whether Victor sensed his discomfort or not, something made the vampire blink owlishly and shake his head, as if he was waking up from a daydream. 

“It’s fine, _zolotse_.” Victor’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“No. No, you’re not.” Yuuri walked around the table to his master, feeling the pull of their bond almost screaming for him. “Why won’t you drink, Vitya? You must be feeling ill by now. Let me help, I want to help. Please.”

Victor stared wide-eyed as Yuuri pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, rolling the fabric to his elbow. His eyes locked onto the pulse, almost pinpointing the thrum of blood as it rushed under his skin. As he drew a sharp breath, his head filled with the perfume of vanilla and copper, the scent making his mouth water and fangs itch. 

_‘Just one drink… the wrist won’t hurt him. Nothing will change. Yuuri will never know that it’s not enough, and that’s okay. Yuuri will be safe. That’s your job, isn’t it? To keep your human servant safe? Safe from the monsters out there… and the monster right here.’_

He stumbled out of his chair like Yuuri was brandishing a crucifix. He backed away, covering his mouth to hide his fangs (and try to block the scent of fresh blood), until he felt the wall behind him.

“Yuuri, no!” he exclaimed, fear clutching his chest. “I can't!”

Yuuri froze at the sight of his master, cowering from him as though he was the one with razor-sharp fangs and a thirst for blood. The anguish in his eyes and the frantic desperation surging through their bond made Yuuri feel ill. The voices were right. Victor didn't want him. He unrolled his shirtsleeve and rebuttoned the cuff, choking on a sob as he quickly exited the dining room. 

_'See. He doesn't want you. He ran away from you.’_  
That manipulative voice rang in both their minds, as Victor's breathing slowed to heaving sobs and Yuuri's heart throbbed in his chest. 

Yuuri stumbled down the hall, ugly tears blurring his vision. The voices were right. Of course they were right! _'He doesn't want you. He doesn't want you...'_ He was drowning in their malice before he had even realised he was near the front door.

"Hi, Yuuri! Sorry to stop by unannounced, but I wanted to ask - Yuuri, what's wrong?" It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him from the dark, that he registered that Phichit was standing in front of him. "Kitchen. Now. Ice cream, I think." Yuuri was bundled down the hall by the tanned human servant before he could voice a protest.

The smaller man pulled Yuuri in for a hug, the heat of his body no longer a comfort. He only wanted Victor, the confusing combination of fire and ice when he touched him. Phichit held him as he cried, and didn't ask questions. But when the tears slowed and the shaking stopped, Phichit sat him down at the marble countertop and scooped the entire carton of ice cream into two bowls, queueing up an old movie on the TV mounted to the wall. 

Yuuri didn't stop thinking about it, of course. But it was nice to have the company.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Phichit suddenly asked and Yuuri's heart skipped. 

_‘For Victor to bite me.’_ He thought sulkily, spooning the last bite of ice cream into his mouth. “Nothing.” he replied aloud.

“Are you sure?” The question had been meant to sound kind and genuine, but in Yuuri’s ears it sounded condescending, like pity. That sat ugly in his stomach as he stood from his place at the counter.

“Yes. Thanks for stopping by, and for the ice cream. I'm turning in early.” Yuuri replied with the barest courtesy he could manage, placing his dishes in the sink and turning for the door.

“If this is about Victor, talk to him, Yuuri. Don't keep it all bottled up inside.” Phichit called, hoping the exhortation might reach Yuuri's ears instead of being blocked out by another storming cloud of anxiety and frustration. 

Sending another farewell over his shoulder, a fake smile hurting his face, Yuuri trudged to his rooms. He walked past the lounge, beyond his bathroom to his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to hide under the duvet and try to block out the melancholy. He knew he wouldn’t; he’d be awake for hours, thoughts flying between the image of sapphire eyes and the thought of another year of his miserable existence coming to another grim milestone.

Phichit’s words rolled around his head. Talk to Victor. The idea made him want to laugh. Or cry.

 _“Victor, my birthday is next week and I’m worried that someday I’ll be old and you won’t be and I don’t want…”_ his imagination trailed off as the familiar pull of tears grasped at his throat. 

Pathetic. He was a human servant to his vampire master. Nothing more. The incident in the ballroom was nothing more than Victor’s thirst getting the better of him. Yuuri wasn’t daft. He knew better than to think… think it might be _that_. He absently traced at the silvery mark on his wrist, the scar where Victor had branded him.

 _He’d have turned you by now if he wanted you._ The voice in the dark blackness of his mind said. _If he wanted to spend eternity with you, he would have done something about it by now. What’s it been, a year already?_ It whispered those terrible things into Yuuri’s ears, confirming the fears he’d kept close to his chest, never letting Victor see. He’d never discussed it with Phichit either. This was his burden to bear. _Selfish_. He felt the pull of their bond distantly, calling to him through the fog, but his thoughts were thick and hazy like midnight. He kept his eyes screwed tightly shut, the ugly darkness burning behind his irises. _This is why he doesn’t want you, you know. Why would he want to spend **eternity** with an insignificant mortal like you? He’ll never love you. You know that._

“I know.” he replied to the voice, bitter tears falling down his cheeks. _“I KNOW!”_ Yuuri’s voice cracked as he screamed the words in his solitude. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, cursing that his heart was still beating, that his skin was still warm to the touch. That every day he spent with Victor was another day he was aging without him, he was another day older with every sunrise. The centuries-old beauty never changed, the same flawless being greeted him every morning with the same brilliant smile. But Yuuri… new reminders of his age popping up left and right. New wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, jagged lines of strain between his eyebrows. 

Yuuri hated every glance he saw of himself in the mirror. Every new line, every new sign of his catching up to Viktor, who was frozen forever at his perfect age of twenty-seven. He bit back the childish urge to break the mirror in his bathroom, just so he wouldn't have to look again. But he knew that a new sheet of reflective glass would be hung by morning.

Out in the hall, Victor stood frozen, an unbearable ache clawing at his chest. He had watched Yuuri go to his rooms and had almost followed after him. Almost. 

_‘I’m the last person he wants to see,’_ he thought, _‘after all, didn’t he just run away from me? What could I say to make things right now?’_

A bump to his hip brought him back to the hallway. He looked down and a smile tugged at his mouth. Just the answer he was looking for!

 _“Go on. Go to Yuuri boy. He needs a cuddle… something I can’t give him.”_ Victor whispered into Makkachin’s ear, shooing the poodle into Yuuri’s rooms, staying well out of sight. If he couldn’t comfort Yuuri himself, he could send the next best creature for the job. Makkachin’s big brown eyes blinked at his master and he trotted off to wherever Yuuri had hidden himself.

A ball of chocolate coloured fur nosed at Yuuri's knee, eyes wide and almost questioning, head cocked to one side.

“It's nothing. I'm fine.” Yuuri lied, laughing at himself for feeling the need to lie to Makkachin. _He's a dog, Yuuri. Is he going to tell Victor? He can't talk._ Makkachin planted himself at Yuuri's feet expectantly, tail wagging and thumping against the floor. “You won't tell him?” Yuuri asked the poodle, pushing against the urge to smile. Smiling meant more lines in his cheeks. Makkachin barked enthusiastically, almost like he had understood. 

Yuuri sprawled out on his four-poster bed, something far too large and far too lonely for just one person. The warm ball of fur joined him after generous coaxing. He wasn't usually allowed on the furniture. Specifically beds. (It usually did more harm than good.) With Makkachin curled up against his side, Yuuri began spilling the ugly thoughts, the darkness pouring out like ink. 

Victor smiled in the dark hallway, hearing the sounds of Yuuri's voice but not his words. It took every fibre of his resolve to walk away, not to listen in. He couldn't breach Yuuri's trust like that. Slowly, silently, he slipped away down the hall, heading for his own chambers. 

“Makkachin, I’m in love with him. Am I crazy? Am I completely insane for thinking he might love me too? I mean, I’ve seen the way he looks at me, when I can tell he isn’t thirsty, but he looks like he's dying to drink, I don't know. That sounds insane. Doesn't it? Doesn't it, boy? I'm going crazy, aren't I?” Yuuri laughed at himself and gave the poodle belly scratches.

He had caught Victor's gaze a few times; over dinner, while they worked together in the garden, Victor carefully avoiding the afternoon sun under the shade of the massive oak tree, that night in the ballroom as they danced. Yuuri bit back a chill, remembering the touch of those lips against his throat. How he had wanted to feel those fangs sink in, the sting of pain overshadowed by the feeling of soft flesh against his. He absently lifted his hand to that spot, tracing where punctures might someday lie.

 _Not if you don't say anything._ He imagined Makkachin saying back, echoing Phichit’s comments from the kitchen.

“Makkachin, what if he doesn’t want to turn me? What if he doesn’t want me to stay with him forever?”

 _He already picked you as his human servant. Is that not enough of a clue?_ Imagination-Makkachin said.

“Well, yes, but what’s fifty, sixty years to an immortal being? That’s like… a week. That’s nothing.”

_But it’s your everything. Don’t you think he knows that?_

“Yes, but…”

_But what, Yuuri? What are you actually afraid of?_

“I… I don’t know. That he won’t… that I won’t be…” Any kind of protest or contrary thought slipped his mind. He had literally outsmarted himself. Through Makkachin. He wrapped his arms around the massive pile of curly fur and sighed through a laugh.

He suddenly sat up, a steely resolve coursing through him. He hadn’t felt this sure about anything since that night in the Blood Bar; he was in love with Victor. He was in love with a vampire. And he knew what he had to do.

"I have to talk to him, don't I? Of course I do! If he wants me to be his servant, I still get to stay with him. But… if he wants more, I get to stay by his side forever. The rest of my life, or the rest of time. Either way, he can have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamMutualDistraction is back, this time with something _very_ special!
> 
> Exactly a month ago, Lauriana stumbled upon a very sweet [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397501)... one that spoke to her...  
> You see, in this particular fic, Victor was afraid of the dentist. And Lauriana has a HUGE phobia of those sadists! So to see her favourite Russian go through the same thing...well, she just had to leave a comment! :P
> 
> If it hadn't been for that comment, we may never have communicated. Babbled incessantly about YOI. About movies and music and...oh hell, I never would have found my best friend! My partner in crime. My co-conspirator. My smut co-pilot. 
> 
> Sooo...we decided to mark our one-month "friendaversary" with this little number :D
> 
> It was amazing to come up with a three-part story with IA and we hope you join us for the next installment <3
> 
> MAJOR KUDOS TO IA FOR THE GORGEOUS ARTWORK AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER - ALL HER OWN HANDIWORK :D
> 
> The next two chapters will be released soon! Stay tuned!  
> Chapter 2 - Releasing 27th November  
> Chapter 3 - Releasing 29th November
> 
> _Psst. Hi. It's IA. Lauriana, you are too good for this earth and I truly cried reading your note. I cannot believe we've been talking for only one month. It feels like a lifetime. (and well over 40,000 words written together so far. I counted.) Lauriana, thank you for being the lovely and wonderful person that you are, for writing Inferno and for writing Star-Crossed and for being so goddamn sweet and sassy and forever my encourager and enabler. I've found my serendipity with you. <3 _


	2. Quenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri needs to tell his Vampire Master he's in love with him. Victor needs a drink. Simple enough, right?

For all his enthusiasm chatting with Makkachin, Yuuri’s bravery melted when he woke the following day. The moment his eyes opened and he saw himself, alone in that massive bed, his heart sank again. The golden afternoon sunlight filtered across the bedsheets, leaving shadow in the wrinkled places. His schedule had been flipped to a nocturnal-creature friendly one over a year ago, but it still felt odd, waking up with the sunset and falling asleep near sunrise. Yuuri considered how much like the ocean his expanse of a bed looked in the late afternoon light… and he felt adrift in the middle of it all. Lost, tossed in the waves.

Breakfast had been so silent, Yuuri might as well have been eating alone. Victor had barely looked across the table at him, and when he did the vampire quickly dropped his gaze, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or perhaps… no, he was reading too much into it again. They ate in relative silence, only interrupted by the occasional clink of a fork against a plate. The few words spoken over their meal weren’t even theirs, but Yuuko’s, who had poked her head into the dining room when the usual (albeit unnecessary) exclamations of ‘ _vkusno!_ ’ and Yuuri’s embarrassed laughter didn’t come.

“Everything taste okay, Yuuri? Master Vicchan?” Her voice flitted into the room, light and airy. Victor had insisted on hiring someone skilled with Japanese cuisine when Yuuri came to live with him, and it had been the best choice the vampire had made in eons. He adored seeing the way Yuuri’s face usually lit up when the head of their kitchen staff arranged for them to have a traditional Japanese meal, and especially so with his favorite meal.

“Yuuko… this looks delicious!” Yuuri had gasped, Victor’s smile curled his lips in an almost Pavlovian way at the human’s glee. “It’s called katsudon, Victor. Pork and egg, rice and veggies.” Yuuri had explained, his eyes bright and shining with excitement as Yuuko set his bowl on the table before him. He had murmured a quick thank you in Japanese and dug in, moaning happily around the bites of breaded meat, his chopsticks still in his mouth. Victor’s heart might have throbbed then, seeing Yuuri so happy and warm. He had almost tasted the hint of pork when he had drunk from him later that day. 

“I tried a new recipe for the omelettes… I changed the cheese, I hope you don’t… mind…” her voice trailed off as she saw Yuuri’s plate still mostly full, the fluffy pile of egg and ham hardly touched.

“It’s fine, Yuuko, delicious as always. Just, not really hungry, that’s all.” Yuuri replied quietly, the tiniest of false smiles on his cheeks. It really did smell good, and Yuuri could see that she had even added rice, the way his mother used to back home, but anxiety curled heavy in the pit of his stomach and left no room for food.

“O...kay, Yuuri.” The Japanese woman glared daggers at Victor, a minute nod in Yuuri’s direction silently pleaded him to talk to him. If not for the sake of their very obvious shared pining, but for the sake of everyone in the estate. The vampire and human servant usually filled the big, empty house with life, brought so much joy to a home previously so cold and lifeless… but their chatter had quieted as of late, and more and more unfinished food had begun returning to the kitchen. 

From where Yuuko stood, it was as clear as...well, day...that there was something going on. Even if the two of them were totally clueless about it. If this had been another place, she might have clunked their heads together and told them to just talk to each other, but she knew it wasn’t her place. That didn’t stop her hoping they’d sort things out.

Victor shook his head slowly, showing just how much his usually soft, platinum-coloured hair had begun to lose its gleam. Yuuko didn't need to ask what that meant. She sighed heavily, a touch overdramatically, in hope that either one of them might snap out of their wallowing. 

_“You dummy.”_ She muttered in Japanese as she slipped back out of the dining room. _“Can't you see it, Master Vicchan? Of course, Yuuri’s no better! Honestly...”_

Victor gently worried at the inside of the his cheek, wishing for the world he could ask what was wrong. But the vampire’s confidence faltered in the face of the overpowering silence between them, an invisible barrier too great to breach, to high to climb. He took small bites of egg, trying to remember what it might have tasted like. He heard the quiet clinking of silverware as Yuuri pushed his dish away and stood, blue eyes following him as he took a small swig of orange juice.

 _‘Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t watch him swallow, don’t look at his throat…’_ Victor chanted in the quiet of his mind, trying to peel his eyes away from the column of Yuuri’s neck, that tempting blue vein calling his name again. Victor’s knuckles went white as he balled his hand into a fist under the table. He bit down hard on his cheek, forced his gaze down to the food on his plate and away from the bob of Yuuri’s adam’s apple as he drank. Yuuri murmured his usual _‘gochiso sama deshita’_ , despite barely eating a few bites and left the dining room without a word to Victor, without addressing the question he’d been so ready to ask the night before.

Yuuri made his way to the office, ready to tackle the mundane tasks that came with his job. His job. As what would be considered in the human world to be Victor’s personal secretary, as well as his personal blood bank. At least, that was his intention. But his mind wandered continuously, trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject, absently rubbing at that spot on his throat, where he swore he could still feel the ghosting touch of lips.

“Victor, we need to talk.” No, too aggressive. “Um, Vitya, I’d like to talk to you about something.” Nope, too simpering. “You know, Victor, my birthday is coming up and-” 

_‘Oh my god, it’s hopeless! This is literally the craziest thing I’ve ever come up with! I might as well just crawl under a rock for all the good I am!’_

Makkachin had curled up at his feet, dozing in the lazy sunlight of the November morning, or… rather, what Yuuri had come to grow used to as morning. Sunset was his sunrise now. Waning orange and pink sunlight caught the cocoa colour of his fur. Yuuri reached a hand down and ran his fingers through the pup’s fluffy coat, soft and warm to the touch. Yuuri wished they could trade places for a moment. That he could be the one unworried about tax forms and monthly bills and trying to explain to his vampire master that he was hopelessly in love with him, that he wanted to be bitten on the neck, that he wanted to spend eternity with him. He sighed, deep and exasperated. 

The stress of trying to mentally draft an explanation, a _confession_ … to summon the courage to talk to Victor was beginning to mount in a headache, a dull throbbing in Yuuri’s temples. One thing always helped his headaches; the touch of a pair of cool hands. He called for him without thinking.

“Victor?” Yuuri called in his quiet voice, looking up from the pile of work on his desk in the study, rubbing the tired bridge of his nose where his glasses usually sat. The vampire would be able to hear him from any room in the massive estate, their bond tugging with the call of each other's names. 

Victor seemed to appear out of thin air and lean against the door frame, his usual tailored shirt and slacks in impeccable shape, as always. He had explained it to Yuuri this way; _“just because I was born in the dark ages doesn't mean I have to dress like it.”_ and god, was that true. Victor was always dressed in designer names, a carefully curated wardrobe of grayscale with his favorite shade of icy blue tucked into the patterns of his ties and cravats, his pocket squares and other _accoutrement_. His monthly credit card statements listed names Yuuri had only ever seen on mannequins and in magazines, but now found himself wearing, at Victor’s insistence.

Today, a pair of gray trousers sat low on his hips, a starched white shirt stretched across the broad lines of his shoulders, and a thin black tie pointed Yuuri's eyes unsubtly toward his…

“Yes, Yuuri? You called?” The immortal Adonis spoke, his accent pulling goosebumps to the surface of Yuuri's flesh. It always did. Yuuri found he’d forgotten what he had called Victor for.

“You look very nice today.” Yuuri ventured to compliment him, trying to distract from his obvious ogling. That crooked smile he loved so much pulled at his lips as he entered Yuuri's office. The room almost seemed to chill with his approach, but Yuuri felt himself growing hot, his favorite contradiction of his life with Victor.

“Well, thank you, _zolotse_ , so do you.” The attention turned on Yuuri made him flush a bit, glancing down to remind himself what he'd picked to wear that day. A soft blue sweater and dark wash jeans, the ones that cupped his ass and hugged his thighs. Victor slowly crossed the floor, socked feet barely making noise on the hardwood. (The _‘no shoes in the house’_ rule was a preference Yuuri brought with him from home.)

Yuuri felt his heavy gaze, icy blue eyes studying every dip and curve of his visage, the tiniest hint of a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He looked like a predator, all steely eyes and slinking shoulders. Yuuri pushed himself away from his desk to stand, a respectful gesture for his master, but a strong, cold hand laid against the cap of his shoulder, pressing him back into his chair. 

“I could practically feel your headache from the parlour.” Victor crooned as he slid between Yuuri and his desk, leaning against it with all the casual appeal of a teenager leaned against the hood of his car. Long arms wrapped across his chest, showcasing the tone of his biceps through the crisp shirt. Yuuri laughed tiredly, of course Victor had felt it. Their binding kept the two of them closely intertwined, carefully aware of each other’s pain. Victor leaned forward and pulled the blue-rimmed glasses from his face and set them on the desk behind him, pressing cool thumbs to the soft dips of Yuuri's temples and slowly massaging away the tension mounting behind his eyes.

Yuuri softened as Victor's touch soothed the ache away, a small, contented noise escaped his mouth of its own volition. Victor returned with a soft, pleased noise of his own. 

“You work so hard for me, Yuuri. Thank you so much.” the vampire murmured as he worked cool fingertips slowly worked their way up into his hairline, drawing delicate shapes with dancing pressure, revelling in the way Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed with the touch. The human needed this every now and then, the soft touch and tender reminders of his gratitude, given the understanding of their rather… long-term contract.

“Mmm, thank you, Victor.” Yuuri replied quietly, drinking in the affection. Almost by magic, the headache dissipated with the immortal’s dancing fingers. Victor carefully combed long fingers through Yuuri’s mussed hair, oily from frustrated hands tugging and pulling anxiously. The human’s pulse came a bit faster then, as Victor’s fingernails raked across the flesh of his scalp, a hitched breath catching both if them by surprise.

“Hm?” Victor made a questioning sound, gentle and soft. 

“N-nothing. Just… feels good. That’s all.” Yuuri stammered, half-hoping Victor would have ignored it. He had too much work for the day to be distracted by the vampire’s magnetic pull. And he had managed perfectly well distracting himself with thoughts of -

“Hmm. That didn’t sound like nothing, Yuuuuri.” Victor purred over the elongated ‘u’ of his name, and paired it with a particularly unfair scratching line down the back of his head to the base of his neck. He swallowed back the arousal, willed the stirring behind his navel to still. Now was most certainly not the time for that. Yuuri didn’t want to tell him, that he was dreading the day now fast approaching. In fact, he would rather melt into the floor and never see the light of day again than tell him. How would he even explain it to him?

Victor frowned as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Something was definitely wrong, he could feel the tension twist in the human’s insides until it felt like his own were tied in knots. He had hoped that sending Makkachin to Yuuri last night would have eased some of the hurt, but perhaps not. And whatever it was, it was really eating at Yuuri. Victor ached to ask him, to take the hurt away, but after last night, he was so uncertain about how to act. It was unnerving; all those years of existence and he still had no clue how to act with the one he loved.

 _‘Wait a minute. Love?! Is that what this is?’_ The thought made the vampire’s head spin. So much he almost dug his nails into Yuuri’s scalp. He pulled his hands away, crossing them over his chest again. He was being foolish, his mind playing tricks on him from being thirsty again. 

“Yuuri, you know I would never read your thoughts, I respect your privacy too much. But… please tell me what’s troubling you, _zolotse_?”

Yuuri almost wanted to laugh. _‘Great, now you’ve got him worried. Nice job, genius! Wasn’t the whole point of not telling him so he wouldn’t pity you? How fucking hard was it to just explain it? To just say,_ “Victor, I’m in love with you!”

“Wh-what?” his voice choked. Victor’s voice.

Yuuri froze. He had _definitely_ said that out loud.

“I… um…” Yuuri stammered, his cheeks burning bright and red. He kept his eyes in his lap, completely terrified to look up.

“Yuuri…” the immortal breathed, a shaky, wet thing rumbling in his chest. 

“I- I'm sorry, I'll go. Pardon me, master.” Yuuri moved to stand, to bow and exit, to run again. To flee the discomfort again. But a strong hand pressed him back into his seat again.

“No, please. Stay? Yuuri, please, stay. There's… something I need to say too.” Chocolate eyes met azure again, seeing silver eyelashes sparkling with tears. Yuuri’s heart could have stopped from the shock alone, of seeing the timeless, statuesque beauty crying. 

“V-Victor? Why are you crying?” Yuuri moved to brush away the tears out of habit, his call to care for his master too great to overcome. Victor snatched Yuuri’s hand in his and pulled it to his lips.

“What did you say. Earlier? S-say it again, please?” Victor's voice was rough with tears, a sound Yuuri had never heard. Victor usually kept a tight hand on his emotions, besides the times he was completely, uninhibitedly happy about something… which was most often when Makkachin did something cute.

“I… I said I'm in love with you.” Yuuri replied, the look of utter shock in Victor's eyes tugging painfully at his pride. The words echoed in the room, Victor held completely still in the unnerving way Yuuri hated, the only movement tears rolling down his sculpted marble cheeks. 

_Great. Good job. He definitely doesn't feel the same way. Now you get to spend the rest of your life regretting saying that and you'll never hear him say,_ “I'm in love with you too, Yuuri.” 

The world ceased its spin. The clock on the wall froze. 

Victor blinked. Several times. The motion was so slow, Yuuri could see the silver lashes flutter like the delicate wings of a moth. He couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away. If Victor was going to send him away, reject him, he wanted to imprint every detail to his brain. Maybe, years from now, when he’s old and grey, he’ll be able to look back at these tiny details and draw some comfort that, for a time, he could pretend he was more than - 

“I’m in love with you too, Yuuri.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blink. His heart stopped. His breath hitched. He felt Victor holding his hand in his, a soft, tender gesture that wouldn’t register in his brain. It was like he was watching Victor hold someone else’s hand, like it wasn’t happening to him. Only it was. It really was!

“W-w-what did you say?!”

Victor’s smile threatened to overtake his face, the glorious shape of a heart against marble skin. He wrapped both hands around Yuuri’s hand and drew it to his lips again, planting a loud kiss to his knuckles. Yuuri blushed furiously; Victor beamed at how adorable it made him look.

“I’m in love with you too. I’ll say it as many times as you’d like, _zolotse_ , if that’s what it takes to make you believe me.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand, over and over, excitement bubbling in his chest. All this time, he was in love with Yuuri. His Yuuri. Of course! He had been so blind for so long, to say those words out loud was like feeling the sun on his face again; it filled him with more warmth and happiness than he could ever remember. And, like his bloodthirst, the vampire felt himself craving more. More of the warmth, of the love. 

Yuuri finally managed to convince his heart to start beating again, still dumbstruck. The sensation of Victor continuously kissing his hand was sending shocks up his arm, his skin felt like it was being set alight. He had dreamed of this, yearned for it. Now it was happening, he wasn’t sure what to do. What does one say to an immortal who has just declared his love? 

He took an uneasy step forward, closing the gap between them. He saw Victor look up from his hand to his face, crystalline eyes sparkling. Yuuri slowly raised his other hand to Victor’s cheek, the skin cool to the touch yet somehow still making his fingers burn. 

A shallow, ghosting breath passed over Yuuri’s flesh, tight and controlled, as thought Victor might blow him away with too strong an exhale. The vampire held perfectly still as Yuuri drew nearer yet, the oddly unnerving habit somehow a comfort to the human, allowing him to approach on his own terms. Victor leveled his heavy aquamarine stare at Yuuri’s chocolate brown, watching as something flashed in those warm pools.

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest as he leaned into Victor, the hand he’d been holding and kissing guided to rest on his shoulder, Victor’s arms curling around his waist gently; Yuuri found himself drawn in like a collapsing star, his center of gravity was the soft meeting of Victor’s lips. Yuuri could feel the soft puffs of breath against his cheek. A swallowed growl rumbled in Victor’s chest as Yuuri tucked his nose into the crook of Victor’s; the noise all Yuuri needed to close those last few inches, thick with tension and mingling breath.

Victor could have sang for the way Yuuri’s lips felt on his, soft and warm and sweet as honey. Every movement felt like a question asked in the quiet, a tender exploration. Victor briefly wondered if this was Yuuri’s first kiss. But that thought was quickly wiped from his mind as the heat of Yuuri’s tongue traced his lower lip.

 _‘Ohmygodohmygod I’m kissing Victor… I’m kissing him and I think he likes it?’_ Yuuri’s inner monologue was just repeated surprised screaming and Victor’s name followed by various complimentary adjectives. Yuuri ventured to try deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue against Victor’s lip. Another rumbling growl resonated in the vampire's chest and his mouth opened for him, swallowing Yuuri's gasp. The grip around his waist tightened, the strength in Victor's arms never failed to surprise him.

Yuuri tangled his arms around the back of Victor's neck and stood up on his toes, pressing himself harder against the wall of marble; dragging a low moan from the older man. Pearly white teeth grabbed hold of Yuuri's lower lip and pulled, earning him a matching cry of pleasure. The kiss grew hurried and messy, tongues dancing around each other and teeth tugging at lips, milking more breathtaking noises from each other.

Victor bit back the urge to drop his hands lower, to grab handfuls of Yuuri's plump rear and coax more of those beautiful sounds from that warm mouth against his, but now wasn't the time. Instead he sank into the warmth of Yuuri's lips, the grip around his neck, his fingers absently toying with the short silver hair at the back of his head and the small, pleased sounds escaping from both of them. He hadn’t been able to feel this… _drunk_ , for lack of a better word, in hundreds of years… even that night at the Blood Bar, with champagne swimming in Yuuri's blood. But the human's lips, his breath, tasted like spiced wine; heady and warm, dizzying and intoxicating.

Victor’s chest began to heave, sucking in Yuuri’s scent like water in the desert, a continuous growl rippling from his throat and into the human’s mouth, whose cheeks were growing flushed and red. His breaths punctuated with high-pitched squeaks, the grip in his hair tightening and pulling them impossibly closer. 

Yuuri pulled away suddenly, a very unbecoming whine falling from Victor’s lips at the loss. Yuuri’s arms unwound themselves from around Victor's neck and that warm pressure against his body evaporated.

“Makkachin, _not now_!” Yuuri whispered, pulling a chuckle from the vampire, which melted into a right belly-laugh. The poodle boofed happily and stood on his back legs, nearly knocking Yuuri to the ground. 

_“Silly pup, go on, can we have some privacy please?”_ Victor murmured in Russian, shooing Makkachin out of Yuuri's office and into the hall, pulling the door shut behind him. “Now. Where were we?” Victor crooned as he turned back to Yuuri, leveling those flawless crystalline eyes at him.

“I.. um, I was, we were… k-kissing.” Yuuri stammered, blushing furiously as Victor stalked his way, hips swaying and a sly smile stretched across his face.

“Yes we were. And from what I could… _feel_ , you were rather enjoying yourself.” Victor teased as he dropped his gaze to the region below Yuuri's waistband.

Yuuri yelped and blushed even deeper, screwing his eyes shut as the vampire's cool touch and warm breath danced across his cheek again. 

“I love when you blush like this, Yuuri. Absolutely beautiful.” The words flowed into his ear smoother than warmed honey. His eyes fluttered open, the soft affection from the vampire was the exact encouragement he needed.

“Victor?” his voice sounded sure, for the first time in so long.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor replied, pulling away and meeting the human's eyes again, nearly gasping at the intensity of his amber gaze.

“Bite me.”

Victor spluttered, almost choking on his tongue. Of all the things he had expected Yuuri to say, that was not it! Unconsciously, his eyes darted to the vein in Yuuri’s neck, his thirst coming to the forefront of his mind. As he lowered his hand, Yuuri caught it in his, his fingers warm to the touch and trembling. The human gently brought the hand to his lips; it was ice-cold, the flesh tinged with grey.

"Victor, please, drink? You look like death, I know you’re thirsty. I trust you." Yuuri brushed his shaggy black hair away from the pulse point in his throat, exposing more of his creamy flesh, almost too much for Victor to handle. Hands curled into tight fists, sharpened canines worrying at his lower lip.

"Yuuri, s-stop, I won't be able to control it- I can't... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you… last time…I-I almost...” His voice came shaky and strained, as he listened to the warm thrum of Yuuri's pulse just below the skin there. It called to him, it sang his name like a seductive promise. He could almost taste the metallic tang, intertwined with delicious notes of vanilla.

"Please? Vitya… I, I want you to. I want you to make me yours like this." Yuuri implored him, turning his amber eyes on Victor, something deeper than just the request lingering in the pools of rich chocolate. Victor's resolve was crumbling, the scent of him growing stronger in the air. “I love you. I trust you. Please?” He asked, his heart beginning to sink at the thought that Victor wouldn’t. That he didn’t… 

_Lips_. Grazing his flesh. His Master’s breath huffing against his throat. The shock of it held him rooted to his spot even as he felt Victor’s hands encircle him. Without thinking about it, the pull of Victor’s thirst crying out to him, Yuuri tilted his head further to one side, shivering at the breath that skimmed over his skin again. 

Victor felt his resolve vanish. There it was; a single, pale-blue line, beckoning him with its steady rhythm. He felt it thump against his lips, the scent of copper, vanilla and something purely _Yuuri_ making his mouth water. He flicked his tongue over the pulse and he couldn’t deny that the tiny gasp that escaped the human’s lips sent shivers down his spine. His carnal instincts took over and the vampire opened his mouth wide, enveloping Yuuri’s throat and finally, _finally_ , sank his fangs into the silky flesh.

Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed, chocolate irises rolling back into his head as Victor's teeth pierced deeper into him, the initial burst of pain subsiding, making way for something so much more intense.

Victor slid a hand delicately under Yuuri's jaw, cradling his head at the perfect angle. It was a surreal feeling for the human, feeling warmth in those slender fingers, knowing that heat was coming from him, leaving his body to sustain the immortal beauty holding him.

"Vi-hiic _toor_..." Yuuri didn't quite stop the quiet moan from falling off his lips as his chest began to heave with his touch. His head began to spin, his mind only full of the sounds Victor was making at his throat, the pulse of his own blood filling and warming the pallid flesh caressing his jaw. His mind was far too hazy to stop himself from growing hard in his trousers, from raising a shaky hand to card through Victor's white hair as he drank, feeling and watching with heavy eyelids as it softened to the silken, silver shade he'd known. His blood... _inside_ Victor... "Victor... V-Viiictor..."

Yuuri tasted like a new penny, bright and warm on his tongue; the vanilla scent of his skin overpowering and maddeningly sweet. Victor had always thought Yuuri tasted delicious whenever he drew blood from his wrist, but from his throat… he was utterly intoxicating. The mortal’s breaths came shorter and shorter, almost panting as Victor drank. He'd drunk from him so many times, but this… this was _different_. So deliciously intimate, so temptingly close to those full lips as they moaned his name. In back of his mind, he knew he should probably stop, pull off and let Yuuri recover, but he tasted... so... good. A moan slid out against the spot he'd sank into, a low, growling thing between long drags of _Yuuri_. A heady bordeaux, the finest he’d had the pleasure of tasting in his achingly long and empty existence. The human's voice called him from his trance, repeating a chanting chorus of his name like a prayer. Victor spotted it then, the straining bulge between Yuuri's legs, the quiver of a clenched thigh. _Oh, Yuuri_ … Victor moaned in the quiet of his mind, losing himself to the thought that the mortal might derive pleasure from such an act.

Yuuri's breath began to stutter and slow, Victor's sign to release. He couldn't turn him. Not yet, anyway. He withdrew his fangs and licked at the drops slowly beading at the twin punctures, sealing off the wound and pulled away, leaning back and savoring the rush of Yuuri's blood through his veins. His flesh looked warm and plump, rosy, even. He could never go back to drags from Yuuri's wrist. Never again. What a pale comparison, what a crude affront to _this_. So close to his heart, so enveloped by his scent and the noises he made. Every thump of his heart pushed more blood into his mouth, and he felt it watering, his fangs itching again at the thought. 

Victor ran a pink tongue over the pointed tip of his right canine, savoring the last drop of Yuuri's delicious essence. "Oh, _lyubov moya_ , if you only knew how long I have been yearning to taste you like this. But now that I have… I simply cannot fathom never drinking from you… from this spot… again..." Victor purred, feeling Yuuri seep into his flesh and warm him from the inside out. Yuuri's eyes rolled back at the thought, his Master’s piercing blue eyes trained on the new puncture wounds on his throat. A shudder ran from the top of Yuuri's head down to the tip of his aching cock as he watched, awestruck, as colour seeped back into Victor's flesh, skin softening and warming as blood - _his blood_ \- coursed through his veins again.

It felt oddly empowering to see how he, an insignificant dime-a-dozen mortal, could have such an effect on a beautiful, strong being like Victor. To feel the weight of those crystalline eyes, that had no doubt gazed at hundreds of faces, as though his was the first face he'd ever seen.

He ran a fingertip over the puncture wounds in his neck and smiled softly. He wanted to show the marks to the world; Victor had finally branded him as his, Yuuri was his human, and it thrilled him more than anything else in the world.

A crooked smile stretched across Victor's lips as he breathed fully and deeply for the first time in what felt like millennia, finally unafraid to inhale Yuuri's delicious smell. Those wide, doe-brown eyes gazing up at him with a beautiful mix of pride and... something deeper yet. Something undeniably connected to the rapid thrum of his heartbeat and that engorged, straining length.

"Yuuuuuuuri, did you, by chance..." Victor drew teasing lines down a soft jawline with a light scrape of his forefinger, dancing along exposed collarbones, drawing out his question in the devious way he knew would make the mortal melt. "... enjoy when I drank from you? Did it... excite you? To watch your _blood_ sustain me?" Victor growled against Yuuri's skin, savoring the gasp that fell from the human's lips as he dipped his head down again.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, his breath hitching as Victor flicked his tongue over the marks again. His mind became filled with sordid thoughts, fantasies he'd never dared to dream about, of that tongue, those lips, _those fangs_ , claiming other parts of his flesh. 

"M-maybe," his breath came out panting, "is-is that bad?" Victor cupped Yuuri's cheeks in both hands. Hands that, for once, felt warm and soothing. His smile was brighter than the sun and Yuuri ignored the smudge of red in the corner of his lips. 

"No, my sweet Yuuri. Not bad at all. In fact," he tipped his head lower, Yuuri catching the smell of copper on his mouth, "I can make it feel even better, if you'd like."

“Better?” Yuuri’s eyes blinked slowly, the haze of blood loss clouding his vision. 

“Mmmm, yes. Much, much better, love.” Victor crooned, his voice dropping deliciously low, making a show of licking his lips, pulling that last crimson smudge of Yuuri into his mouth. The human shivered as he drew near again, wrapping strong arms around his waist and pulling tight, pressing the warmth of his body- and the length of his erection- against Victor’s own. “Yuuri, would you like to join me in the bedroom?” Victor whispered against the shell of his ear.

***

"Vitya, _yesyesplease_... haaah~" Yuuri squeaked, tears pulling at the corners of his eyes, sparkling in the low light of Victor's bedroom, a rosy flush crawling across his cheeks and chest. He gripped at Victor’s forearms, raking his fingernails up and down the long stretches of flesh, thin pink lines rising under marble skin for a second as Yuuri’s blood continued its journey through the vampire’s veins. Yuuri watched as the shadows of his touch vanished almost as quickly as he had made them. With every thrust, he dug his nails in again and again, pleasure matching pleasure, pain matching pain. An intoxicating combination of sweet and sharp, and Yuuri was going dizzy from it.

"Yuuri, gods if only you knew..." the vampire's voice grew deeper and thicker, lips brushing that sensitive puncture wound again as he slid into the enticing heat, "... if only you knew how many days I dreamed about this. You're so beautiful..."

"I have t-too, Victor..." Yuuri keened as the vampire angled his thrust just right, hitting that bundle of nerves, a burst of light exploding behind his eyes with the sensation. "Dreamed of you, taking m-me like this, being yours, Victor, _ohmygod, Vitya_!" The name fell off his lips in a shriek, the silver-haired man sliding relentlessly into that spot, drawing ragged, high-pitched moans of _'yesyesyes'_ and panting Japanese.

"Yuuri, Yuuri- I… oh god, _sohotsowarmsogood_ -" Victor's hips stuttered, the vampire desperate to keep this perfect rhythm, to keep drawing those musical noises from Yuuri's lips, to continue to feel his nails drag along his arms. "Yuuri, my sweet, sweet Yuuri, come for me… please, let me hear you, let me feel you-" his own pleasure peaked as Yuuri tightened around him with a glorious cry of his name, his own voice roaring his lover's name in perfect harmony.

Yuuri's heat clenched around him with that perfect and maddening fluttering pressure, wringing Victor's orgasm from him in shivering waves. His breath hitched as he watched Yuuri's cock empty onto his stomach, the beautiful pearly fluid he hadn't seen in decades. Maybe half a century. It landed in silken ribbons on the soft flesh of Yuuri's belly, its colour almost golden as it caught the warm light of the lamp in the corner. Yuuri heaved a massive sigh, relinquishing the death grip of his right hand wrapped firmly around Victor’s forearm and the left draped lazily above his head, displaying his bond scar. If Victor was an artist, he would paint this exact moment, and it would hang in every museum in every city until the end of time. Yuuri was perfect, the captured image of all things good and right, and lovely and beautiful. 

Yuuri watched through heavy-lidded lashes as Victor peppered his glistening chest with kisses, tongue flicking over the more sensitive spots to taste the salt, to make him mewl skittishly. He groaned as the vampire pulled out, suddenly feeling empty. He had spent so long fantasising about Victor being inside him, he didn’t want the sensation to end. He had half a mind to tell him, but his train of thought jarred as Victor’s mouth sucked and licked the sticky come from his stomach, along the curve of his hips, over his oversensitive length, every single drop accounted for.

The vampire grinned triumphantly at every breathy gasp that fell from Yuuri’s lips. Pushing his fringe from his face, he gazed up at the human’s flushed face, making a slow show of licking his lips. 

“ _Vkusno_.” that one little word made Yuuri blush furiously and giggle like a schoolgirl, squirming under the silver-haired tease. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri squeaked as Victor trailed his lips back up to his neck, wrapping his arms around his cool shoulders, the heat slowly leaving his skin. He knew it was only a matter of time before his blood would chill in the vampire’s veins and the tingling warmth of his skin would disappear. Until Victor drank from him again. And Yuuri was already counting down the hours until it happened again.

Counting down. The clock on the wall seemed to tick louder, matching the pound of his heartbeat. Every tick, every thump, was racing Yuuri towards aging. Time waits for no man.

Well, Yuuri wasn’t going to wait either.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered into the vampire’s cooling chest as he was pulled onto his side, Victor’s arms encircling his lower back as his head settled into the crook under his chin, “there’s something I want to- to ask you.”

“Hmmm, that’s funny,” Victor smiled into Yuuri’s hair, breathing in the delicious scent, “I have something I’d like to discuss with you too.”

“Oh?” Yuuri held his breath, barely daring to hope.

Victor raised a hand to tilt Yuuri’s chin upwards, smiling sweetly at the shimmer in those beautiful brown eyes. “I believe your birthday is coming up.”

Oh. That. Yuuri could barely hide the disappointment in his eyes as he numbly nodded.

Victor’s smile grew a little bigger. “I was wondering what you might like for a gift.”

“I- I already have everything I could ever want.” Yuuri swallowed back the ugly beginnings of tears. _Not now. Don’t cry. Please, any time but now._

Victor pecked his lips. “As do I, _lyubov moya_. But I was wondering if… perhaps… you might want something a bit more… permanent?”

Yuuri leaned up on his elbow, eyes widening to an impossible size. “Permanent?”

“ _Da_ ,” Victor sat up and drew a steadying breath. “Yuuri, I’m immortal. As much as I wish I could, I can never grow old with you. A part of me wishes that we had met when I was still alive but, well… I want to ask you a question. The choice is yours, of course, and whatever you decide I’ll respect, but-”

“Victoooor!” Yuuri whined impatiently, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Right, sorry!” Victor chuckled, taking Yuuri’s right hand in his left. “Yuuri, how would you feel about spending eternity with me?”

Yuuri gasped. He had dreamed of Victor asking him this question, his rich voice echoing in the drowsy fantasy of every lonely dawn. Now he had actually asked him and his tongue had chosen to betray him. All he wanted to do was scream “ _Yes_!” but instead he stammered,

“That sounds almost like a marriage proposal.”

Victor felt the beginnings of a brilliant idea form in his mind as he watched something light up Yuuri’s eyes. It looked like a combination of excitement, surprise and perhaps… hope? 

“Hmmm, it’ll probably feel that way too, sweetness, once all the preparation is done.” He leaned back into the pillows, one arm lazily propping his head up whilst the other draped behind Yuuri’s back.

“Preparations?” Yuuri frowned.

“What, did you think I’d bite you tonight and you’d wake up in the morning as a vampire?” Victor chuckled, the naivety of the mortal almost too adorable to bear. “It takes time - getting your affairs in order, making sure you’re strong enough to go through the change, learning the incantation...there’s a lot to take on board, and I wouldn’t want you to rush into this without being prepared.”

Yuuri sat up, leaning his elbows onto his raised knees. He hadn’t really given much thought into what actually goes into creating a vampire. The media gave a very romanticised depiction of the act, and given that it was such an… intimate thing, it wasn’t something to bring up with another vampire. Asking “by the way, how did you become a vampire?” was like asking “When are you going to get married?” - nobody’s business but those involved.

He scratched the back of his neck as he began to go through a list in his mind. To the rest of the world, he would _technically_ be dead. Was there some kind of paperwork that went along with that, like a death certificate? Would he have to declare himself as a vampire on an official document? Would he need to prepare a will? Would Victor still be classed as his Master and employer?

Sensing Yuuri’s storming mind through their link, Victor smoothed his hand down his vanilla-coloured back, the skin warm to the touch. He realised that, soon enough, he wouldn’t be able to feel heat on Yuuri’s flesh, he wouldn’t see the rosy hue bloom on his cheeks when he was embarrassed, he wouldn’t be able to taste the wonderful pallet of his blood. He would have to cherish these last few days. And make sure Yuuri cherished them too.

“I’ll help you every step of the way, lyubov moya.” his rich, velvety voice soothed the whirlwind in Yuuri’s mind. “I’ll be at your side.”

Yuuri nodded with a small smile. “I know. And I’ll be at yours, Victor. I’m not going to change my mind about this.”

Victor felt his heart clench at the determined flash in those chocolate eyes. He remembered that look, from a year ago. The look that started it all.

With a grin and a quick kiss to Yuuri’s warm lips, Victor jumped out of bed and made for the intercom by the bedroom door, a contraption he’d barely used since Yuuri first came to the estate. 

“Yuuko? Can you hear me?”

“ _Master Vicchan?_ ” a soft voice squeaked down the intercom. “ _It’s been a while since you-_ ”

“Yes, I know,” Victor interrupted, slightly more urgently than he had intended. “I’d like you to send up something for Yuuri to my chambers. Nothing too fancy, of course, but high in protein. Something… substantial?”

Yuuko made a knowing noise down the line. “ _I see. Give me half an hour._ ”

“You’re a godsend, Yuuko!” Victor beamed, releasing the button on the intercom before gliding back to the bed, smirking at the befuddled look on Yuuri’s face.

“High in protein?” Yuuri echoed, frowning. “Substantial?”

Victor wiggled his eyebrows, his smirk turning crooked and made Yuuri shiver. “Da. We have a lot to do and a short time to do it. You need to keep your strength up, my love. Besides,” he whispered, his breath tickling along the new marks on the human’s neck, “I figured we’d see how much stamina you have…”

Yuuri swallowed thickly at the implications. His mind spun with thoughts of what Victor might have in store. The vampire pulled away from his throat and laid a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose, a soft smile on his lips. Yuuri gazed deep into the crystalline pools of Victor’s eyes, nodding with the gleam of determination behind his own.

“I guess that makes sense.” Victor gulped at the low edge to Yuuri’s voice as he shifted just that tiny bit closer, dark eyes flashing. “After all… you only live once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at our silly boys, communicating and fucking and falling in love. We can't wait to release Chapter Three on Thursday!
> 
> This chapter contains our original drabble for this concept... and it's crazy to see how much we've added to the idea since then, in such a short amount of time. *both authors faint with exhaustion*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Say hi in the comments! Leave kudos if you liked it! We love to see those little red hearts roll in, and chat in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hiii! Lauriana in the italics today :D Ia's pretty much said everything, but I just wanted to say how much I loved building around our original drabble in this chapter. I mean, the moment it all started to flow...my heart sparkled!!_  
>  _See you all for the finale on Yuuri's birthday :D_


	3. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the best day of Yuuri's life. It was also going to be his last.

Yuuri’s hand rested against that heavy doorknob, a shaky breath pushed out of his lungs in a poor attempt to calm himself. Victor had laid out what he wished him to wear for the occasion; a light, chiffon shirt that fluttered with the slightest shift in the air around it, it floated like a cloud, or the billowing sail of a mighty ship, the collar so low it barely clung to his shoulders. The material was thin, fine as spider’s silk as it flowed around him like water. He wore a tight pair of black trousers that he knew his partner had chosen solely for the way they shaped his thighs and rear. Taut laces ran up the sides of his calves, defining the shape of his muscle there. A glance in the mirror had revealed someone who barely resembled Yuuri. The reflection looked… entirely different. Yuuri had found himself unable to look away from creamy vanilla flesh, exposed collarbones and the long lines of his throat… _his throat_. The pale scars where Victor would drink his last from him tonight. Tonight was the night Yuuri would die to the human world.

That thought didn’t calm him. Not in the slightest. He knew there was nothing to be worried about; the Victor would be right there, should anything go wrong. He had assured him that nothing _would_ go wrong, but the thought of being… well, _dead_ , for any period of time was a bit daunting. But it was his first step toward eternity with him, with Victor.

The last few days had gone by in such a blur, it had almost amazed Yuuri by just how fast time could go. Victor had been true to his word and had taken care of all the legal matters concerning his turning, made sure that all of Yuuri’s affairs were in order and talked him through what was going to happen as many times as Yuuri wanted, until the mortal was confident that nothing was going to go wrong. That he wasn’t going to mess things up for them. And the vampire had taken every given opportunity to sink his fangs into Yuuri’s neck, drinking in more than just the richness of his blood with a salacious smirk and tender embraces. The memories alone were enough to make Yuuri groan; these pants were tight enough as it is!

He heard the soft humming of an unfamiliar song drifting through the heavy door separating them, and lazily floating into his mind from their bond, having grown deeper and much more intense when Victor bit his throat. The melody was sweet and low, probably something from Victor’s youth, from days long past.

With a steadying breath (how many more would he have?), he turned the doorknob and pushed the oaken door open. The room was dim - no surprise there - long shadows dancing up the walls. Yuuri took a moment to drink in the ambiance that Victor had painstakingly prepared; candles dotted around the room, some on mirrored dishes, others set on copper candelabras or iron stands, the soft flickering seeming to create a warmth that was just for the two of them. The thick curtains had been drawn, blotting out the outside world. Not that it mattered to Yuuri; the world could have disappeared for all he cared as his eyes laid upon Victor.

Victor was lighting the last of the candles, those closest to the enormous four-poster bed, humming to himself. The golden light caught the cufflinks at his wrists, the flash of the metal blinking with every flick of his hand. The billowing sleeves of his shirt seemed translucent, the barest silhouette of his long arms visible through the white fabric. The rest of his shirt was just as translucent, Yuuri being able to make out the outline of Victor’s taut torso, his broad shoulders and the arcs of his shoulder blades as he stood with his back to the door. His silver hair brushed along the intricate lace collar, his slender neck on full display. Yuuri took the opportunity to let his eyes travel downwards; tight, black velvet hugged at Victor’s hips and calves perfectly, the curve of his ass smooth and exquisite. Yuuri inadvertently hissed out a breath, only just realising that he had tilted his head to admire the view.

The vampire turned at the sound, a bright, amused smile illuminating his sharp features. With a snap of his wrist, he extinguished the match and faced Yuuri with a coy cock of his head, silver curtaining a sapphire eye. Yuuri audibly gulped; the front of Victor’s shirt was open, the billowing fabric held loosely together with a criss-cross of lace that displayed the definition of the his chest and stomach. The intricate, frothy collar trailed down to his navel on either side of the lace, Yuuri following the pattern until his eyes reached the shiny black buttons of the pants. 

A throaty chuckle snapped Yuuri out of his ogling. “Why, Yuuri, I think I’m blushing.”

“Not as much as I am.” the human chuckled, feeling heat rise in his face. For the last time. Victor beckoned him into the room with a crooked finger and a warm smile, Yuuri taking care to avoid the candles littering every flat surface and scattered around on the floor. Victor pulled him in for a soft kiss, a chaste thing full of tenderness and gentle love. Yuuri hummed at the affection, feeling a bit of the anxiety dissipate. Cool hands guided him to sit on the bed, sinking in with reverence, knowing full well that this was, for all intents and purposes, his deathbed. _What a thought._

Victor’s eyes caught his, the golden light of the candles dancing indescribably in the blue-green irises. The vampire helped him adjust to lie in his arms, fluffing downy pillows beneath his head and draping his shirt _“just right, zolotse”_. The shaking returned as Victor made his final checks, the familiar tug of anxiety pulling at the back of his mind.

_What if it isn’t what I’m expecting? What if I really die? What if Victor tires of me? What if-_

"Are you ready, my beautiful and lovely and perfect Yuuri?" Victor asked gently, interrupting the spiral, the spread of carefully placed candles around the bed flickering softly.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous, that's all." Yuuri fidgeted in Victor's arms, feeling his heart flutter for what would probably be the last time. Victor gently lay his hand on Yuuri’s chest, the beat under his skin so fast he could almost dance to it. The gesture felt so intimate, such a simple touch meant so much more than just _touch_. Victor was touching just above the organ that would stop at his own doing tonight. Yuuri drew a shaky breath and focused on Victor’s touch as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple, soft and sweet.

“I think I'll miss feeling your heart race like this, darling.” Victor murmured into Yuuri's hair, allowing himself the quiet moment to savor the mortal's final heartbeats. “I love you, Yuuri. I love this you and I'll love eternal you.” He stroked the line of Yuuri's jaw, watching as Yuuri flinched with the cold for the last time. “I’ll miss how you taste. I’ll miss watching you work in the garden in the afternoon sunshine. I’ll miss-” Yuuri pressed a finger to Victor’s lips before he could continue.

“And I’ll miss how it feels when you drink from me. But I’ll gladly give that up for an eternity with you.” Tears pulled at the corners of his eyes, reaching his own hand up to cradle Victor’s cheek. The voices swirling in his mind fell silent with the weight of Victor’s gentle gaze, the way his cheeks pulled back in a smile. Victor loved him. And Yuuri loved Victor.

“I can’t wait to spend eternity with you, _zolotse_.” Victor smiled that beautiful crooked smile Yuuri loved so much, leaning down to lay a kiss at his lips, luxuriating in the warmth of his flesh there. Words betrayed Yuuri again, the nerves clutching at his throat too tightly to trust anything other than a nod as agreement.

“I promise I'll be gentle.” Victor whispered into Yuuri's hand, kissing his palm. “It will only hurt for a moment.” He promised, feeling Yuuri's pulse quickening. “Do you remember the words, _lyubov moya_?” Yuuri nodded, reaching back into his mind to recall the incantation.

_”Creature of night, bestow thy eternal kiss, claim the blood of thy servant so it may sustain thy body…”_

Viktor’s lips hovered over that spot, the tender place he had sank into so many times over the past three days. A hot breath ghosted over his flesh, a shudder rippling through Yuuri’s body like waves on the shore. He laid a tender kiss there before aligning his fangs with the puncture marks he had left before.

_“Life immortal bestow upon thy servant, that I might serve you eternally as an equal, steadfast and true…”_

He felt the now-familiar pinch of Victor’s bite and the huffed breath through his nose with the first drops beading on the surface of his skin. 

_“May I serve at your pleasure and at your side for years unending, eons everlasting.”_ Yuuri’s vision began to blur, the canopy of Victor’s - no, _their_ bed, swirling in front of his eyes, colour fading to black like water down a drain. He felt his heart thump faster, almost bouncing against his ribcage as Victor began to lap at the wound on his neck. His head felt heavy, his breathing grew more laboured as the vampire growled softly at his throat, more blood rushing from him, warming the slender hands that held him.

Yuuri gripped Victor’s arm, a moment of fear as he heard his own heartbeat slow. It was coming. His brain was telling him to run. His heart didn’t have the strength. Victor had taken it all. A single tear rolled down his cheek at that thought.

_‘Victor has taken all of me. All of me…’_

Victor felt his heart leap and break at the same time. He drank like a man who had been lost in the desert, greedy and without wasting a single precious drop. He hadn’t felt so alive since… he couldn’t remember that far back. He couldn’t give a damn about his old life, not when he was holding such a precious life in his hands. 

He cherished every moment. Every thump of Yuuri’s heart. Every rasping intake of breath. Every whisper of his name. As warm fingers grew cold and weak, Victor felt his own limbs draw strength. He was alive, alive for the both of them. 

_“Vitya…”_

Silence. No breath. No heartbeat. The hand that had clutched at Victor’s fell limp to to bed with a soft thump. Eyes fluttered closed, chocolate irises fading to grey. Rosy cheeks turned to ash. A single tear clung to eyelashes, never to fall.

Victor gently lay Yuuri down, raven hair nestled perfectly against snow-white pillows. He kissed the tear away, tasting the last drop of salt on his tongue. Kneeling next to Yuuri, he quickly unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled up his sleeve. Digging his fangs into his wrist, he hissed at the sharp pang of pain.

Pain. Physical pain. It had been so long so he had last felt it.

As dark droplets of blood rose to the surface of his freshly-warmed skin, he rested his wrist against Yuuri’s lips, tilting his head with his free hand. As the first drop splashed against his mouth, Victor completed the incantation.

_“Love of all loves, thy gracious gift that hath been bestowed upon me, I return to thee gladly. Come from thy slumber, gentle prince. Come and look upon thy new life. Return to me, my life, my love.”_

Victor lifted Yuuri’s left hand to his mouth and placed a kiss in his palm, leaving the smeared remainder of the drawn blood on his skin, now so cold and quiet. No more thrumming of his pulse, no more rhythmic throbbing. Even the scar of their original bond had faded, leaving nothing but pale flesh behind. Victor watched as the blood he had left behind in his hand soaked into his flesh, and the same against his lips. 

_It was working!_ Victor bit back a squeal of excitement as he watched Yuuri's body begin to awaken.

The tiniest of a hitched breath moved his chest, the shifting of his eyes beneath closed lids. The weak bob of his Adam's apple, swallowing those few shed drops of blood. A pink tongue darted out to wet pursed lips. A few more shallow exhales passed Yuuri's lips, now slightly agape.

“...sounds like a marriage proposal…” Yuuri whispered between breaths, eyes still closed, remembering his teasing words from when he was alive. When he _was_ alive. The thought was so surreal.

“Perhaps it is.” Victor choked on the words, feeling that round, golden weight heavy in his pocket. After what might have been moments, hours, days, millennia... (it didn't matter now that they had eternity) Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, and the older vampire gasped at their colour- the warm, russet amber had shifted, mixing with the deep crimson of blood to form the most bewitching shade of cinnamon mahogany Victor had seen in his entire existence. He was enchanted, utterly transfixed as the raven-haired beauty blinked long, dark eyelashes behind his glasses.

“ _Lyubov moya…_ and I thought you were beautiful before…” Victor murmured, eyes tracing the features of his darling's face. The turning had stolen the sweet roundness of his cheeks, trading it for sharp angles and defined lines. His hair looked thicker, darker, more rich and luscious. If he didn't have another matter to attend to, Victor might have run his fingers through the gleaming sheet of midnight. Instead he slowly dropped his right hand into his pocket.

Everything was bright and bleary. Far too bright for it being so late at night. Yuuri sat up slowly, feeling for the first time the strange emptiness of immortality, the silent echo of a stilled heart a new and slightly uncomfortable sensation. Victor's left hand guided him to sit upright, Yuuri nearly gasping at the heat of his touch. But it didn't hurt. Maybe that was muscle memory. Victor murmured a quiet apology.

“The blood. I won't always be this warm. I promise.” He smiled sweetly as Yuuri cast his glance over Victor's shoulder at the clock on the wall, searching for the time. He wanted to remember the time his heart had beat its last.

But he couldn't read the clock. It was too blurry. He blinked a few times, and scrunched up his nose to feel for the bridge of his glasses. Perhaps Victor had taken them off while he had been sleeping. But no, he felt the frames sitting against his cheeks.

Yuuri blinked under his glasses, frowning. For some reason, they made his vision worse rather than better. Taking them off, he held a hand in front of his eyes and gasped; he could see! Perfectly. It was like he was seeing for the first time, everything in stunning focus. He looked up, knowing instantly that he just had to see Victor in all his glory. What he saw was something round and gold. 

“Vitya… wh-what’s this?” Yuuri asked, his voice was a new velvety sound, unfamiliar to his ears. He pressed a hand to his throat, feeling the vibrations as he spoke slowly, ensuring that it was, in fact, his own voice. It sounded so different, smooth and warm like honey. Victor’s eyes met his, and he blinked a few times, trying to shake the appearance of crystalline facets in the blue-green eyes. But the lines didn’t fade, instead shining like sparkling faces of flawless aquamarines in the dancing light of the candles. 

“You’ll get used to the eyes.” Victor waved it off before continuing, “But before that… Katsuki Yuuri, my eternal life and my undying love, will you marry me? This life would be so unbearably long without you. ” Victor extended his outstretched palm, a golden ring heavy in the center. Yuuri lifted his hands to his mouth, hiding the lower half of his face. 

Yuuri slowly nodded and extended his right hand, splaying his fingers as he'd seen so many times in movies and in his dreams. The gold of the ring seemed to glow in the low, flickering light.

“Not silver, huh?” Yuuri laughed, both at his joke and at the ghastly grimace on Victor's face.

“Of course it's not silver, Yuuri. I have half a mind to show you why that wasn't very funny.” Victor pouted, turning his nose up at Yuuri and crossing his arms over his chest. “I ask you to marry me and this is my thanks.” He muttered under his breath.

“Vitya?” the sound of his name in Yuuri's dulcet caramel voice broke his petty resolve. He unfurled his arms and looked back to see his servant, no. His _fiancé_. His beautiful, timeless fiancé, holding something round and golden of his own between his fingertips. “I suppose it's a good thing I chose gold too, then?”

Victor pulled Yuuri fast into his arms and held him there, feeling the rhythmic pattern of his breathing, both in the rise and fall of his chest and the small, puffing breaths against his exposed throat. Yuuri eventually broke the embrace, finding it easy for the first time to escape Victor's strong grasp.

“Victor, my heart and my blood are yours, and so is my life and my soul, for time everlasting. You gave me the gift of unending life. Victor Nikiforov, will you share eternity with me?” Yuuri asked, watching as Victor nodded enthusiastically through the entire question.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Victor’s heart-shaped smile split his face as held his own hand out expectantly. Yuuri slid the band around his finger, enthralled by how the two rings caught the candlelight. The warm metal was more beautiful to Yuuri than any binding mark, any bite or scar. The rings showed the world their love as more than a vampire master and his human servant, but as equals, as Victor and Yuuri. Forever, for all time.

“So you’ll stay with me forever? That’s quite a long time, Vitya…” Yuuri joked through the pull of tears as Victor bowled him over, knocking him back to the bed, strong arms alabaster columns bracketing his head.

“Forever. Until we turn to dust, until this Earth stops turning.” Victor promised, leaning down to steal a kiss. Yuuri gasped into Victor’s mouth with the warmth of his skin, the burning against his flesh utterly intoxicating, the lingering taste of copper on his tongue pulling a growl from his chest. Yuuri pulled Victor’s lower lip into his mouth, earning a pained noise from his partner.

 _~Fangs, Yuuri~_ Victor growled in Yuuri’s mind, their mental bond having not only remained through his turning, but deepened by it. He heard Victor's words as clearly as if he had spoken them aloud.

 _~Oops~_ Yuuri returned with a giggle and focused on retracting them, running his tongue over the satisfactorily hidden points before surging forward for more. He greedily drank in the sounds he pulled from his fiance, using his newly-gained strength to wrap his legs around Victor’s waist and pull him to the bed, flipping the silver-haired man onto his back with ease. Victor made a show of struggling against Yuuri’s hold, the sight of it lighting a fire in the younger vampire, an instinctive pull to claim, to mark. His mahogany eyes flashed with hunger, and Victor’s struggling ceased, stilling completely save for the heaving of his chest. His eyes full of something… almost like… fear. 

Yuuri _liked_ that. 

Yuuri leaned back and slowly lifted the billowing white shirt over his shoulders, exposing more of his flesh to the cool air of the room, and Victor swallowed thickly at the sight; his sweet, shy human turned into this delectable beauty, the encapsulation of sex itself. He was stronger than Victor had been expecting. Almost worryingly strong. Yuuri squeezed his thighs tight around Victor’s abdomen, nearly pressing the air out of his lungs. He was definitely stronger than Victor. He briefly considered that it might not be the best idea to celebrate this way… but… 

“Vitya, don’t you think you’re wearing a bit… too much?” Yuuri purred low and seductive. Victor’s eyes rolled back, his cock twitching as it grew and hardened, filling with Yuuri’s blood. _Gods above_ , that thought alone could bring Victor to climax, and Yuuri took notice. 

Slow, methodical fingers pulled at the loose lacing of Victor’s shirt, the soft fabric falling farther open to reveal his even more of his toned chest and abdomen, the perfectly-defined muscle and pert nipples begging to be touched by cool fingertips. Victor’s breath began to falter and Yuuri felt him growing harder against his rear. He ground his hips down, savoring the needy sound that fell from his Vitya’s lips, the attempt to cant his hips up and against him, seeking the delicious friction he craved. 

He could feel it, tugging in their bond. The heated, frenzied want lying beneath his eyes, and the warm thrum of _his blood_ in Victor’s veins. A moan slipped from his lips at that, knowing that he was the source of Victor’s heat, he was the reason for that hot length trapped beneath those tight pants. 

Yuuri pushed Victor’s one remaining golden cufflink through its hole, dropping it on the table on Victor’s side of the bed next to the other, where the older vampire had also left a small crystal bottle of clear liquid. Yuuri slid down his fiancé’s body, allowing him to sit up straight with his ass still firmly planted in his lap. He helped Victor shrug out of his shirt and toss it out of the way, carefully avoiding the candles that were still burning around the bed.

“Take. These. Off.” Yuuri growled low in Victor’s ear, pulling at the waist of his ludicrously form-fitting trousers.

“Yuuuu _uuri_ -” was all Victor could muster, his mind hazy with sex and bleary with the control Yuuri had taken. A wicked snarl curled at Yuuri’s lip, his impatience winning over his good sense. Quicker than Victor could blink, Yuuri had shifted and hooked his fingers into the velvet, pulling with little regard for the seams, a sharp, tearing sound ripped through the air between them. A pleased growl rumbled in Yuuri’s chest at the tearing sound. Yuuri tossed the messy bundle of torn trousers to the floor with his shirt. His briefs followed the pants, leaving the older vampire stark naked. Victor yelped at the violent undressing, a sound that Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed. 

“Gods, Yuuri… what have I done to you?” Victor laughed breathlessly as Yuuri stood off the bed and yanked his own trousers to the ground as well. The lacing around his calves preventing the fabric from falling off completely. A frustrated growl tore through Yuuri’s clenched jaw as he pulled hard, the laces popping and loosening as if they were nothing. Victor shuddered at the sound of more fabric tearing, thanking himself silently for having bought him multiple pairs of those pants as Yuuri stepped out of the shredded material.

“You turned me into an immortal being, Vitya. Are you suddenly worried I’ll be too much to manage?” Yuuri purred, sliding back into bed with all the slippery sensuality of a panther. Victor propped himself up on one elbow, curling around Yuuri possessively.

“Never.” Victor growled and nuzzled at the twin marks in Yuuri’s skin, relishing in the gasp it drew. “Oh? Is this still sensitive, love?” Victor mumbled against the flesh, allowing his tongue the pleasure of rolling over the now silvery-pink scars.

“Y-yes~” Yuuri moaned, spurring Victor on, adding the graze of his teeth against the flesh there. 

“ _Mmmmm_ , that’s good to know. Even after I’ve turned you… you’re still so easily affected by my touch right here…” Victor whispered, dancing long fingers over Yuuri’s chest, a fingernail toying with pebbled flesh. 

“Vi- _hic_ toor…” the younger vampire moaned, his hips rolling against nothing. 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor chuckled at the frustrated whine that fell from his fiance’s lips. “Something wrong?” He teased as he raked his fingernail over Yuuri’s right nipple, eliciting a gasp.

“Gods, _please_! Fuck me, Vitya!” Yuuri cried desperately, the request yanking Victor from his toying game and zeroing his attention on Yuuri’s panting breaths. It didn’t take much effort on Victor’s part to manoeuvre Yuuri onto his back, the ministrations of his tongue having reduced him to pliancy. 

Victor reached for the crystal bottle on the side table and removed the stopper, pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers and gently teasing at the rim of Yuuri’s hole, a shiver running down the length of his fiance’s spine with the attention. He carefully breached the tight ring of muscle, a deep, guttural moan spilling from Yuuri’s lips at the intrusion. 

“So beautiful, Yuuri. So perfect.” Victor moaned as Yuuri continued to fall apart, his hips rocking against the finger inside him, a silent request for more. Victor slid another slick finger past his rim and stretched out the muscle, a sinfully addictive mingling of carnal growling and keening whines falling off Yuuri's lips. Another finger pressed against that tight pucker and slid home, punching a scream from the younger vampire.

“V-Vitya, ohhhhhmygod fuckme _fuckme!_ ” Yuuri cried, hips rolling shamelessly against his slick fingers.

“Sweetheart, you have to stop moving before I can _fuck_ you.” Victor moaned, trying and failing to control the lewd grinding. Yuuri huffed impatiently, forcing himself to still. The silver-haired vampire chuckled and poured a bit more of the slippery liquid into his hand, hissing as he stroked himself, his cock swollen and aching with Yuuri’s blood. 

Mahogany eyes gleamed in the golden light of their bedroom, his hair pushed back out of his eyes and pooling in the snow-white pillow case below him. His lack of control over his fangs made the older man smile, seeing the two sharpened teeth poking out over his bottom lip as he drew it into his mouth to stifle his noises.

“Yuuuuuri, let me hear you. You know how much I like to hear your beautiful sounds.” Victor gently tapped at Yuuri’s lips with his non-lubricated hand and lined up, the blunt heat of his head drawing a gasp from the smaller man. “And besides. I’d love to hear your beautiful new voice screaming my name, _zolotse_.” Victor growled as he pushed forward, the almost-uncomfortably warm intrusion making Yuuri wheeze a bit, his chanting chorus of Victor’s name falling off his lips as each girthy inch pressed in.

“Victor, _ooOOOooh_ my god, Vii _ctorrr…_ ”

Victor buried himself to the hilt inside his fiancé, only mourning for a moment the heat he had once felt wrapped around his flesh. He had other matters to attend to. Like wringing more of those delirious, screaming moans from the newborn vampire. Yuuri’s hands crawled up Victor’s chest, both of the two enthralled by the difference in temperature, flitting teasing fingertips across nipples and between sculpted planes of muscle.

“Fu-uuck, Yuuuuuri-” Victor panted as cold fingers grabbed and pulled at the hardened flesh of his nipples. He hooked strong arms under Yuuri’s thighs and lifted, pistoning and pulling the smaller man into his thrusts. The heat of Victor’s cock inside him was melting Yuuri down to his basest desires, the frantic need to feel his love, his Vitya, deeper and _harder_ and _faster_. 

Hooded mahogany eyes pricked with tears at the older vampire’s pace, unrelenting and vicious, the obscene slap of flesh on flesh ringing through the air. Victor pulled more heated cries from Yuuri’s throat, the wanton noises doing their best to try and push him over the edge. 

The clock began to chime distantly, heralding the beginning of a new day, a day Yuuri no longer feared. He would spend forever by Victor's side, loving him and being his until time ran out. Neither of the vampires heard the slow tolling of the clock over the sounds in their ears, of quick breaths and wet flesh.

_One. Two. Three._

“ _Victor, yesyesyes_ , there! Vityaa, there!” Yuuri cried, a throaty scream echoing off the walls as Victor's cock glanced that delicious spot inside him. 

_Four. Five. Six._

“Mmnnnnggggh, Yuuuuu _uuri_ , so good, so good. Thank you, f-for choosing me, for being there, in that _fucking_ bar-” Victor hissed, the slap of skin against skin a resounding harmony to the gift of Yuuri's blood singing in his veins.

_Seven. Eight. Nine._

“Vi-hiiii _iityaaa!_ ” Yuuri screamed as he came, his body wracked with pleasure mounted on pleasure, of Victor's touch no longer cold and heat-sapping but warm and comforting.

“Shitshitshit, Yuuuuri, loveyousomuch _solnyshko_ , fuu-u _uuuck_ ~” Victor panted as he fell over the edge too, Yuuri clenching around him tight as a vice.

_Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

The clock fell silent as heaving breaths filled the room, Victor collapsing bonelessly to the bed after sliding out of Yuuri. The younger vampire only barely registered the lack of a pounding heart and a thundering pulse. He did notice the lack of pearly come, though that was probably for the best. He’d never have to feel the discomfort of a sticky orgasm again. Slowly he came back to himself; the frenzied, delirious haze of instinct fading with his slowing breaths, sinking into Victor’s touch. 

The two laid there, curled around each other in their bed, Yuuri watching with rapt attention as the flickering candles danced in Victor’s eyes. They flashed with all the clarity of diamond, the strange crystalline facets hypnotizing and utterly dazzling. 

It was then, cradled in Victor’s arms, his head against his marble chest, that Yuuri first noticed it; Victor’s scent. Underneath the coppery aroma of his own blood, he smelled like dusky roses and old books, of afternoons spent lounging in the library and strolling in the gardens with him at night. Instinctively, he nuzzled along Victor’s collarbone, breathing in the wonderful, _perfect_ smell. 

_‘I can look upon him without glasses. I can… I can smell him! Taste him, touch him! I should have asked for this that very first night!’_

Victor glanced up at the clock and smiled. “Happy birthday, Yuuri.” he whispered into his hair, breathing in the new layer of vintage perfume to his fiancé's scent.

“That’s not fair, Vitya.” Yuuri pouted. “I’m not technically alive anymore, so it’s not my birthday.”

“Excuse me, darling, if I still feel the need to celebrate the day you were bestowed upon this Earth, only to come into my lonely existence and brighten up my world.”

The newborn vampire shoved at the other’s shoulder with a huffed laugh. “Besides,” Victor continued, trailing butterfly kisses across his cheeks, “you were just reborn as a vampire - surely that counts as a sort of birthday?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and caught his fiancé's lips with his own in a tender kiss. “ _Hai_ , I guess you’re right. The best birthday of my life.” He beamed, flashing fangs at the heart-shaped smile that broke Victor’s face. He now had an eternity of that smile. What more could he possibly ask for?

“So? How do you feel, love?” Victor asked, his voice sounding like crystal, sharp and clear in Yuuri's ears. 

“Hmmm. I feel… fantastic.” Yuuri purred, in his new, velvety voice, completely unlike the one he’d known all his living days. He pushed his ebony hair back out of his eyes, a new but vaguely familiar burn climbing up his throat. Something he had felt only through the veil of his invisible bond to Victor. He felt the odd itch in his teeth and out of sheer curiosity, lifted his finger to touch.

Fangs. Pointed, elongated canines with only one purpose. His hand fell away when he felt the sharp slicing of skin, but no pain. No pain and no blood. 

Blood. _Blood. Drink. Now._

“I feel a bit… thirsty, Vitya.” Yuuri replied simply, absently running his fingertips over the exposed flesh of his fiance's chest. Victor smiled and sat up, pulling Yuuri to his feet and laying a searing kiss on his cold lips.

"Then let us toast our new life together, _lyubov moya!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I can't believe it's come to an end...
> 
> The end of the story, I mean. And the end of our week-long friendaversary celebration! This was an utter joy to write with Ia, who I love dearly. 'Bite Me' now has a special place in my heart <3
> 
> Thank you to all of you for reading this, for commenting and leaving Kudos. You've made us smile, you've made us laugh and we're so happy you shared this journey with us :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Ia here. Just dropping in to say that this fic has been so. much. fun. to write and share with everyone, to create with my co-conspirator, my partner-in-crime, my eternal encourager and lifeline, Lauriana. Thanks for teaching me everything I'll ever need to know about vampires. <3 Love you so much!_
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next time (and there WILL be a next time) this is #TeamMutualDistraction wishing you all a great day :D
> 
> AND BY THE WAY! The celebrations don't have to end here! Both of us are updating our other fics for our favorite Katsudon's birthday! Check out chapter 17 of IA's [Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055948/chapters/37485239) and Chapter 20 of Lauriana's [Star-Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660906/chapters/36378075)!

**Author's Note:**

> #TeamMutualDistraction is back, this time with something _very_ special!
> 
> Exactly a month ago, Lauriana stumbled upon a very sweet [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397501)... one that spoke to her...  
> You see, in this particular fic, Victor was afraid of the dentist. And Lauriana has a HUGE phobia of those sadists! So to see her favourite Russian go through the same thing...well, she just had to leave a comment! :P
> 
> If it hadn't been for that comment, we may never have communicated. Babbled incessantly about YOI. About movies and music and...oh hell, I never would have found my best friend! My partner in crime. My co-conspirator. My smut co-pilot. 
> 
> Sooo...we decided to mark our one-month "friendaversary" with this little number :D
> 
> It was amazing to come up with a three-part story with IA and we hope you join us for the next installment <3
> 
> MAJOR KUDOS TO IA FOR THE GORGEOUS ARTWORK AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER - ALL HER OWN HANDIWORK :D
> 
> The next two chapters will be released soon! Stay tuned!  
> Chapter 2 - Releasing 27th November  
> Chapter 3 - Releasing 29th November
> 
> _Psst. Hi. It's IA. Lauriana, you are too good for this earth and I truly cried reading your note. I cannot believe we've been talking for only one month. It feels like a lifetime. (and well over 40,000 words written together so far. I counted.) Lauriana, thank you for being the lovely and wonderful person that you are, for writing Inferno and for writing Star-Crossed and for being so goddamn sweet and sassy and forever my encourager and enabler. I've found my serendipity with you. <3 _


End file.
